Son of Beelzebub
by CrazyFool65
Summary: "My name is Naruto and I have one goal, to surpass my father. Now some might call this an impossible dream if your father is one of the four Satans and the creator of the Evil Piece system but I don't care. If your gonna dream you might as well dream big right?" Naruto/harem.
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's been a while since I've posted something. Lately my mind has been flooded with different Naruto/Highschool DxD ideas and his one was one of the top three that would not leave my mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool DxD or any other anime characters/references that appear in this story **

* * *

**Prologue**

The Underworld, to most humans would be described as a terrifying place where the vilest creatures reside in. And in some cases that would be true for there were many dangerous and evil creatures lurking around.

However to the residents of the Underworld it was their home and just like any place, human world include, it had its good and bad.

But for two underworld residents in particular this was an extra special day, a day that would mark the beginning of a new chapter in their life.

"GAH! IT HURTS -TTEBANE!" a woman with long red hair shouted with her eyes shut tightly and her beautiful face contorted in pain.

Standing by her side was a handsome man with cropped blonde hair and lightly tanned skin. His blue eyes looked over his wife worriedly as he held her hand hoping to offer her any form of comfort.

"I know it hurts Kushina but you can pull through it." The man said soothingly but when he saw his wife open her eyes he had to hold back a shiver of fear. Two pools of violet were glaring at him and it took all of his self control and pride as a man to deny the frightened whimper that begged to escape from his lips.

"THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?! 'YOU CAN PULL THOUGH IT'?! YOU KNOCK ME UP AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO A DECENT JOB COMFORMTING ME?! DAMN IT WHY THE HELL DID I MARRY YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" the woman, now known as Kushina, shouted in a mix of pain and self pity.

Her husband hung his head down low at her harsh worlds as a rain cloud of depression hovered over him. If it wasn't for her vice-like grip on his hand he would have gone searching for a nice quiet corner to sulk in.

"Now now dear that's just the pain talking. I know you don't mean th-ACK!" he was interrupted as Kushina increased the pressure on his hand up to the point where they heard bones snapping.

"DON'T GO TELLING ME WHAT I MEAN AND DON'T MEAN YOU BASTARD! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE ONE OF THE FOUR SATANS AJUKA, I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS TO THE GROUND IF I HAVE TO!" Kushina shouted before releasing a moan of pain.

This time Ajuka released his whimper of pain man pride be damned. He didn't care that he was one of the strongest devils, or beings, in world. His wife was scary as hell when she was angry so he made sure to stay on her good side but it seemed like today it was pointless to try but he didn't care. Ajuka may have been on the receiving end of Kushina's sharp tongue but he would bare it because once it was over the end results would be more then worth it.

" Kushina-sama you are almost done. Just one final push." The doctor instructed and Kushina gave him a tired nod.

"O-Okay…one final push…" the redhead muttered as she braced herself. "…one…two…three…GAH!"

Ajuka winced not only from his crushed hand but from the sound of her pained screams. But soon the screams were replaced with ragged breaths and she relaxed her grip on his hand. Ajuka was about to ask if she was okay but that's when it happened.

A sudden cry filled the room and he froze. His eyes widened as his body stiffened. Ever so slowly he looked over his shoulder and found the source of the noise.

"Beelzebub-sama I present to you your son." The doctor said with a smile as he walked towards the Satan carrying a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

Ajuka nodded slowly, still silent, as he raised his arms to accept the baby. He slowly moved the blanket so he could get a better look and if he wasn't mute before he would have been struck speechless.

To him his son was nothing less than perfection. He could make out a few tufts of blonde hair like his own and judging by the way he kept squirming he could tell his son would be a regular ball of energy.

"Ajuka-kun…stop hogging and let me see him." Kushina said groggily but she was smiling as she watched her husband interact with their son.

That seemed to have snapped the Satan out of his daze. Turning towards his wife he carefully handed her their son before muttering a soft "Sorry."

"It's fine." Came Kushina's soft reply as she gently held her son. "Oh look at him. Just a few minutes old and I can tell that he's going to grow up to be as handsome as his father."

Ajuka smiled as he watched his hold the baby eyes full of love. The sight of his wife and son was defiantly the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

And that's when it finally hit him.

His wife and son.

His son.

He was a father.

Oh sure he knew months ahead that he would be a father but this was different. Yes when he first learned his wife was pregnant he imagined what it would be like to be a father but to actually watch as his son rested in his mother's arms, to actually hear the cries and other noises he made, to actually hold his child in his arms.

It was like nothing he's ever imagined.

Unknowingly tears began to form in his eyes.

He was called many things in his life. Beelzebub, Satan Blue, Genius of the Underworld, Super Devil, a war hero and now he could add father to the list.

In his opinion the last title was by far the best.

"Are you alright Ajuka-kun?" Kushina asked turning her gaze away from her son towards her silent husband.

"I'm fine." Ajuka muttered softly as he took another look at his newborn son and a radiant smile spread on his face. "In fact I'm better then fine. I'm a father."

Kushina couldn't help but chuckle at the awed tone her husband spoke as he said that last sentence. "He's beautiful isn't he?"

She didn't receive a vocal answer but she saw him nod.

"So what are we going to name him?" Ajuka asked.

Kushina hummed a bit before her eyes lit up. "I I know! How about Naruto?"

Ajuka turned to his wife with a raised brow. "Kushina I know you love ramen but are you seriously going to name our son after a ramen topping?"

"Baka that's not want I meant. It also means maelstrom." Kushina huffed rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Ajuka was quite as he thought about it before his lips twitched into a smile. "Maelstrom huh? Yes, that works a strong name for a strong boy."

"See? I told you. Naruto Astaroth." She said testing out their son's full name.

As if knowing they were talking about him the baby, now known as Naruto, opened his eyes to reveal two pools of blue reminiscent of his fathers. Naruto scanned the room but when his eyes landed on his parents he broke into a fit of giggles as he clapped his hands.

"Guess he likes it." Ajuka said listening to his son's laughter before the sound of knocking brought his attention towards the door.

The door opened and a young man with long red hair peeked in. "Hope we're not interrupting."

"Come on in Sirzechs." Ajuka said as his childhood friends and fellow Satan entered the room followed by a silver haired woman wearing a maid outfit. The woman's stoic face softened as she watched baby Naruto laughing gleefully as Kushina waved her fingers in front of him. "Allow me to introduce my son, Naruto Astaroth."

"You're son is beautiful. Congratulations Beelzebub-sama, Kushina-sama." The woman said causing Kushina to pout.

"Mou, I told you before Grayfia-chan. There's no need for the 'sama'. I thought we were friends." Kushina whined.

"Be that as it may it would still be improper to address you without the proper respect." Grayfia explained.

"It's no use Kushina-chan, Grayfia-chan is always so stiff and stuffy that I've stopped trying to get her to lighten up." Sirzechs said with a smile before yelping in pain as Grayfia pinched his cheek and pulled it.

"So I am stiff and stuffy because I have manners? Not all of us can be as childish and irresponsible as you." She said stoically.

"Ow! That hurts!" Sirzechs whined as he freed himself from his wife's hold.

"Then you should learn to think before you speak." The silver haired woman said unapologetically.

Ajuka rolled his eyes at the familiar scene but smiled a bit as he heard his son's laughter. It appeared that Naruto enjoyed the antics of Lucifer and his queen.

"So you like watching Grayfia disciplining Sirzechs huh?" he asked waving a finger in front of Naruto only for the baby to grab it in his own tiny grip. "Well get used to it because it happens often."

"If you two are done." Kushina said gaining their attention. "Ajuka-kun and I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Sirzechs asked curiously as he watched his best friends reach for his son.

"Do you need anything Kushina-sama?" Grayfia asked more than willing to help her exhausted friend who shook her head.

"Kushina-chan and I talked about it and we wanted to ask if you would be Naruto's godparents." Ajuka said shocking the couple, even Grayfia couldn't hide her surprise.

"What? You want us to be his godparents?" Sirzechs asked before a silly grin grew on his face. "Did you hear that Grayfia-chan? I'm a godfather! You're always saying how irresponsible I am but our closest friends have entrusted me with being their first child's godfather!"

"Actually we wanted Grayfia to be the godmother but since you two are married we figured we might as well have just named you godfather. We trust that she will be able to reign in whatever bad habits you might try and pass on to him." Ajuka explain offhandedly smirking a bit when he saw Sirzechs drop to his knees in depression.

"Does everyone think so lowly of me?" the redheaded Satan muttered to himself.

Grayfia rolled her eyes at her husband's immaturity but couldn't help but feel touched that she was chosen as Naruto's godmother. She made a mental vow that she would be the best godmother for this child.

"I would be honored." She said bowing to them in thanks.

Ajuka nodded in thanks before gazing back at his son who seemed to have exerted all his energy. His chest filled with warmth as his son slowly closed his eyes and snuggled into his father's chest basking in the worth he provided. Ajuka adjusted his arms to help Naruto get more comfortable as he spoke in a soft quiet voice so only his son could hear.

"My son you have just been born but I can already tell you will accomplish many things and I know you will one day surpass me."

**End of Prologue**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**I know this was rather short but this was just an opener the rest of the chapter will get longer. Now before you start asking a bunch of questions here are some basic facts for the story.**

**Harem: Yes this will be a harem fic. **

**Rias &Asia: these two will not be in Naruto's harem no matter what. In my opinion the relations ship between these two and Issei were too important for his character development so I won't be messing with it. Plus if I'm being honest I think that the Naruto/Rias pairing has been overdone in this crossover.**

**Ajuka & Kushina: Naruto is their son. We all know that Ajuka is one of the four Satans. Kushina though is an extra demon like Grayfia. She met Ajuka years ago and joined his peerage as his queen and later on they got married.**

**Ajuka Peerage: The only known member of his peerage is Falak the king snake of the dead. Because he is their king's son I figured they would be involved in Naruto's life so I have made up a peerage out of characters from other anime. So far the only other member revealed is Kushina and she is a queen.**

**Naruto Peerage: Naruto's peerage will be made up from characters from Naruto, Highschool DxD and other anime. I figured it would be better to take characters from the anime and integrate their back story into the Highschool DxD world instead of making up OC that would have either a boring background or turn into a Mary Sue. Now then, any females who are in Naruto's peerage will most likely be part of his harem. Now I have selected most of the members the only thing left is a knight, a rook, a bishop and two pawns.**

**Really the only thing stopping me from finalizing the peerage is if I should take the Riser route and make it an all female peerage. Any opinions about his peerage are more than welcomed. **

**Alright I think that's everything I wanted to say for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys just wanted to say thanks to all the reviews. I am very pleased to see that this story became so popular in such a short time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool DxD or any other anime characters/references that show up**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Naruto the Younger Years**

Kushina Astaroth was walking down one of the many halls of her home with a smile on her face, greeting the servants that passed by. During her walk her gaze fell upon a family portrait and her smile grew even brighter as her eyes adopted a softer look.

She paused in her steps as she took a moment to study the picture that the family took a few weeks ago.

The picture was rather simple but to her it was perfection. On the left was herself, her vibrant red hair was tied into an elegant bun and she wore a beautiful red gown that matched her hair perfectly. Standing by her side was her husband Ajuka. Usually the Satan hated wearing formal clothes, much like herself, but she forced him into something nicer for the occasion. He wore a simple black suit with a sapphire blue shirt and black tie. Standing in front of them was their 8 year old son grinning at the camera. He wore a red dress shirt and black dress pants. Each parent had a hand resting on a shoulder of their son as they smiled at the camera.

Kushina couldn't help but release a loving sigh as she continued on her way. As she and her husband predicted Naruto was a regular ball of energy and while there were times when she felt like pulling her hair out she couldn't deny that the last eight years were some of the happiest years of her life and she would be forever grateful to Ajuka for not only loving her but also for her wonderful son.

Growing up it was her greatest dream to have a family of her own especially after what happened during the civil war between the descendants of the Four Great Satans who wanted to continue the war between Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels and the Anti-Satan Faction who wanted to make peace and end all the violence. Kushina was originally from the House of Uzumaki her family was wiped out during the civil war. Heartbroken she decided to join the war and fight against the Old Satan faction who was responsible for her family's destruction. It was there that she met the 4 main figures of the opposing side.

Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Falbium Glasya-Labolas and Ajuka Astaroth. A group of devils that would be known as the future Satans.

During the time she was placed under the command of Ajuka and she had to say that she was impressed at what she saw. He was a genius on and off the battlefield. Out of group of four she was glad that she was placed under the command of Ajuka because it gave them the chance to interact with each other and as they got to know each other she soon found herself falling in love. Off course she never said anything because she knew the most important thing at the time was ending the war so she kept her feelings at bay.

End then came the day the war ended and they one. As one of the main reasons for winning Ajuka was named one of the new Four Great Satans and given the title **Beelzebub**.

This was met with mixed feelings for the redheaded devil. On one hand she was glad the war ended and she was very happy that Ajuka received such an honor but on the other hand she couldn't help the feeling of depression the swelled up in her chest. Now that the war ended everyone would move on and live their life and Ajuka would have new responsibilities as a Satan, which meant that she would probably never see him again. So she was very surprised when Ajuka walked to her a few days after given his title of **Beelzebub**.

_Flashback_

_Kushina sighed sadly as she took one final look at the small village she was staying at. Seeing as the war was over she really had no reason to stay here. During the war the only real friend she made was a devil named Grayfia but she was currently living in the Gremory home as a maid, although she noticed that she seemed awfully close to Sirzechs the new __**Lucifer**__. Seeing as her only friend had her future set she decided to travel the Underworld hoping to find her calling. She briefly thought of the idea of becoming a made like Grayfia before tossing that thought just as quickly as it appeared. No way in hell would she become a maid, no offence to Grayfia but it just wasn't her._

_The only real reason to stay was her feelings for Ajuka but she convinced herself it was just a crush, a silly infatuation. Besides he was probably too busy with his new responsibilities to notice her. She was just about to leave for her journey when she heard someone calling out to her._

_Confused she turned around only to widen her eyes when she saw Ajuka heading straight towards her. _

"_What are you doing here Beelzebub-sama?" Kushina asked with a confused look. Ajuka blinked a bit before looking at her with a frown._

"_Beelzebub-sama? What's with the formality?" he asked with a raised brow._

"_Ah well I just thought it would be improper to address you informally now that you're a Satan. Congratulations by the way." Kushina said._

"_Well you can just drop it." Ajuka said waving his hand dismissively. "As for what I'm doing here I actually came to ask you something."_

_Now this caught Kushina off guard. "Really? What is it?" _

"_Can I court you?" he asked bluntly._

_Kushina's eyes widened to epic proportions as she tried to comprehend what she heard. Out of all the possible things he could have asked she was most definitely not expecting that._

"_W-What?!" she asked blushing madly._

"_I asked if I could court you." Ajuka repeated looking at her with a raised brow as her blush deepened. _

"_W-What do you mean court -ttebane?!" she squeaked, oh dear god she actually squeaked! _

_Ajuka blinked in confusion at her question. He knew he was not the best when it came to emotions and reading people and he knew he could be socially awkward, a result from his childhood as a recluse when he spent most of his free time inventing, but he thought his question was pretty clear._

"_Court as in date. You know, like when a man courts a woman it means he wants to be romantically involved with her typically with the intention of marrying her." He explained giving her the literal definition hoping she would understand._

"_M-M-Marry?" Kushina repeated in a faint voice. What the hell was happening? One minute she was resolved in leaving this place forever with her intent of burying and forgetting her feelings for Ajuka and then the next minute said devil appears out of nowhere talking about courting and marriage. _

"_Well not now of course." Ajuka said scratching the back of his head before shrugging. "But in the future…who knows? It's a possibility."_

_Kushina fell silent as she tried to process what was happening. Finally she settled with her usual backup plan when she failed to think of something…_

"_GAH!" Ajuka screamed in pain when Kushina's fist made contact with his jaw with enough force to send him crashing into a nearby wall._

_Hit first ask questions later._

"_If you didn't want to be courted you could have just said so. No need to hit me." Ajuka muttered as he rubbed his jaw but honestly he was pretty disappointed that she didn't want to go out with him._

_Hearing this caused Kushina's eyes to widen as she realized what her action must have implied. "Ah! Wait no! That's not what I mean!" _

'Stupid! The man you have feelings for and can't stop thinking about asks you out and what do you do? You hit him! Baka! Baka! Baka!' _she mentally chided herself hoping to salvage the satiation. _

"_It isn't?" Ajuka asked with confusion. So if getting hit didn't mean no then did that mean she would want to go out with him? Strange, as far as he could tell physical violence was always a negative thing but according to her she didn't say no did that mean that when people mean yes they punch each other? Was he really that unfamiliar with how people interact to not know this?_

"_I'm really sorry about that it's just…you really caught me off guard." Kushina explained with an embarrassed look on her face. _

"_Ah I see." Ajuka said relieved that she didn't outright reject him although he didn't know if she said yes either._

"_W-Were you serious about courting me?" she asked shyly. On the battlefield she was a brave and fierce warrior but when it came to matters of the heart she had no idea how to act._

"_Yes I was. I remember the times we shared during the war when you were under my command and I really like you. I would have asked you out sooner but seeing as I was your superior officer and it was a time of war I thought it would be improper. Then came the ceremony naming the new Satans and repairing all the damages done by the war I just didn't have time to find you." Ajuka answered._

"_I see." Kushina said smiling a little. So he liked her as long as she liked him? That was nice to know. "But if you wanted to date me why mention all the talk about courting and marriage. That was the part that really confused me."_

"_Really? Oh sorry about that. Before asking you out I did some research and I learned most women were not fond of one night stands and uncommitted relationships so I thought I would make my intentions as clear as possible. Also I thought the purpose of dating was finding a suitable mate to spend your life with. I was unaware that I researched outdated information." He explained._

'Maybe I should have asked Sirzechs for advice.' _He thought before shaking his head. _'Hell no, chances are he would have given me some stupid advice that would make the situation much worse.'

"_No not outdated it just sounded like you were taking things too fast –ttebane. I mean we haven't even gone out on one date yet and you're already talking about marriage." Kushina explained smiling a bit now that she understood what was happening._

_Who knew the great __**Beelzebub **__was so socially awkward. You never would have been able to tell after seeing his mysterious and commanding aura he emitted during battle._

"_I see, again I apologize for startling you I didn-" he started before pausing as he thought about her words. "Wait a minute…gone out on a date _yet? _Does that mean we're going on a date in the future?"_

_Kushina squirmed a bit before offering a shy smile. "I really like you too and I would love to go out with you."_

_Her smile grew when she saw Ajuka's face break out into a wide grin. _

"_Really?" he asked excitingly his grin widening more, if possible, when he saw her nod. "Yes!"_

_Kushina giggled as the usual calm, cool and collected Satan pumped his fist in the air._

_And thus began the courtship between Kushina Uzumaki and Ajuka Beelzebub_

_End of Flashback_

Kushina couldn't help but chuckle with a nostalgic smile as she went down memory lane. She couldn't believe that she actually punched him when he first asked her out. During their relationship she learned many things about her him.

One of the main things about him was that he loved to create. She knew he was a genius but when she saw the inventions he made she was amazed. It was because of this that he became the Chief Advisor for the Technology Department of the Underworld. And it wasn't long before he created his greatest invention. The Evil Piece System.

The reason for the Evil Piece System was to help replenish the number of devils after the Great War which had caused the death of countless devils, and the creation of the Evil Pieces eventually lead to the creation of the Rating Game, which was popular among the devils.

Thinking about this caused her to glance at her wedding ring as another fond smile found its way on her face.

_Flashback_

_Walking down the halls Kushina searched for her boyfriends of a few years. He had called her earlier and he sounded rather nervous. Whatever he wanted to talk about must have been important. She had just turned a corner when suddenly_

_***BOOM***_

_The sound of an explosion broke the silence. Kushina shook her head with an amused smile. Explosions were a rather common occurrence in Ajuka's home. Finally she reached her destination and opened the door to his personal lab._

"_*cough cough* is that you Kushina-chan?" she heard her boyfriends voice ask through the smoke. When it cleared she covered her mouth with her hand to smother her laugher._

_Ajuka was scratching his head covered in soot and dust no doubt a result of the explosion._

"_Hello Ajuka-kun." She greeted grinning at his disheveled appearance. _

"_Sorry about that, I was working on something." He explained as he tried to fix his appearance but she just shook it off._

"_That's alright, I know how you get. What is it that you wanted?" she asked tilting her head to the side. She raised a brow when she saw him adopt a nervous look but he quickly wiped it off._

"_Well I wanted to talk to you about something." He started as he cleaned the soot off him as best as he could. "You remember my newest creations right?"_

"_The Evil Pieces right? It's become quite the topic. What about it?" Kushina asked._

"_Well do you understand it?" he asked stuffing his hand in his pocket._

"_Not everything but I understand the gist of it. You based it off of chess and it's used to reincarnate other species into devils. Each piece gives the person a new power." Kushina answered with a thoughtful look before continuing. "There's also that Rating Game idea you've proposed and a lot of people are really interested in it."_

"_That's right and that's why I called you. I wanted to know if you wanted to join my peerage." He asked pulling out a small box. They must have held the Evil Pieces Kushina thought._

"_You want me to join your peerage?" she repeated getting a nod from the Satan. "Wow I wasn't expecting that. Sure I'd love to join your peerage Ajuka-kun! What piece will I be?"_

_Ajuka took a deep breath before opening the box. He took out a piece but closed his hand before she could get a good look at it. Placing the box on a nearby desk he took one more deep breathe…_

_Before dropping down on one knee._

_Kushina's eyes widened and it was like she had forgotten how to breathe. He opened his hand revealing a chess piece, a queen she recognized, and attached to the top of the piece was a diamond ring._

"_When I create my peerage I will become king and every king needs a queen and I can think of no other then you who could stand by my side as my queen. Kushina I love and these past years with you have been the happiest of my life. So today I am asking you: Kushina Uzumaki, will you join my peerage as my queen? Will you join my family as my wife? Will you marry me?" Ajuka asked staring at her with eyes full of love._

_Kushina was frozen in place eyes wide with tears forming. With her heart beating at an accelerated rate she dropped to her knees and looked him in the eyes and nodded._

"_Yes, yes and yes." She answered each question quietly. _

_Smiling Ajuka detached the ring from the Evil Piece before grabbing Kushina's left hand and placed it on her ring finger. The he opened her hand and placed the queen piece in it before closing it gently. Unable to stop herself Kushina lunged at Ajuka and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him. _

_End of Flashback_

It was on that day she became **The First Queen**. Soon after that the Evil pieces were passed on to different high class devils in order to create their own peerages.

***BOOM***

"And there goes the trip down memory lane." She muttered to herself as she turned the corner. She reached a familiar door and opened it.

"What happened this time?" she asked entering her husband's lab, which was filled with smoke from the explosion.

"*cough cough* sorry about that Kushina-chan. Seems I've made a miscalculation." Ajuka said as he waved his hand in order to shift the smoke away.

"*cough cough* sorry kaa-chan." An eighth your old Naruto apologized trying hard to not inhale any smoke.

"After all these years I'm used to you trying to blow yourself up Ajuka-kun." Kushina sighed.

"I'm not trying to blow myself up!" Ajuka shouted indignantly but Kushina simply ignored him.

"But are you sure it's safe for Naru-chan to be in here?" She asked with a frown.

"Don't worry Kushina-chan, Naruto's perfectly safe here." Ajuka said confidently.

Unfortunately it was at that moment that a chunk of the ceiling fell down and landed right on Naruto's head.

"OW!" Naruto yelped as he clutched his head.

"Safe huh?" Kushina flatly as she looked at her husband with a deadpan expression.

"Oops…I mean mostly safe?" Ajuka offered with an awkward smile.

"I told you he was too young to be in here." Kushina said crossing her arms.

"Come on kaa-chan. I like watching tou-chan working." Naruto whined hoping his mother would let him stay. Ever since he could remember he was fascinated by all the things his father created and he wanted to learn how to invent things too.

"I know sweetie but still…" Kushina trailed off. While she found it adorable that her son wanted to follow his father's footsteps as an inventor she still felt he was too young to be around all these dangerous equipment.

Especially when they exploded.

"Relax Kushina-chan, I promise I'll be extra careful." Ajuka reasured.

***BOOM***

"Extra careful?" Kushina asked plainly as she gazed at some strange machine in the corner of the room that just exploded. It was much smaller compared to the other explosions but still…

"Starting now?" Ajuka tried sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter. We have to leave. Don't you remember that we have somewhere to be?" Kushina asked.

"We do?" Ajuka blinked in confusion.

"Yes." Kushina asked with a tick mark. "I just told you this morning. We are heading to the Gremory house."

"Oh right." Ajuka said remembering this before deflating. "Do we have to go? I really don't think I can handle Sirzechs childish antics today."

"Hush now, we're going and that's final." Kushina said. "Besides it's been ages since I've gotten to speak with Grayfia-chan. I thought Sirzechs was your best friend, why are you acting like being with him is an annoying chore?"

"Because sometimes it is." Ajuka deadpanned. Don't get him wrong he cared deeply for his fried but sometimes Sirzechs could be too…Sirzechs. That was really the only way he could describe it.

Sometimes he wondered how Grayfia had stayed married to him after so many years.

"Wait a minute Sirzechs? As in Sirzechs Lucifer?" Naruto questioned he had heard stories about the Crimson Satan but he never met him in person or at least he doesn't remember meeting him before.

"That's right Naru-chan. one of the Satans and your godfather." Kushina answered. "Now get cleaned up and get dressed."

"Okay kaa-chan!" Naruto said as he ran to his room to get ready.

"Good while he's away we can get ready." Kushina said heading out the door.

***BOOM***

Only to have her eye twitch dangerously as her hair blew in the air from the force of the explosion.

"Damn it Ajuka I told you to stop playing with your toys and get ready!" she shouted turning to glare at her husband.

"They're not toys!" the Satan retorted.

"Don't care! Now put your toys away and march up to your bedroom and get dressed!" Kushina yelled pointing in the direction of their bedroom.

"Oi, don't go talking to me like I'm some child!"

"…"

"And again they're not toys. You know I hate when you call them that."

"…"

"Don't think glaring like that will work on me Kushina-chan."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"The only reason I'm leaving to get ready is because I promised my dear friend we would visit him today and I would hate to break my word. It has absolutely nothing to do with that stare of yours."

And with that the great Beelzebub marched out of his lab, past his wife and straight towards their room.

As soon as he turned the corner Kushina crossed her arms and grinned in victory. He may be one of the strongest and influential figures in the Underworld but it was nice that he knew who wore the pants in their marriage.

* * *

"This is so exciting! I get to meet another Satan!" Naruto said excitingly as he looked out the window of the carriage they were riding to the Gremory house.

"Don't get too excited son. It will only lead you to disappointment when you actually meet him." Ajuka explained only to receive a slap in the head courtesy of his wife. "Ow!"

"Don't go insulting Sirzechs." Kushina reprimanded.

"Oh please, you act like you've never insulted him before. Hell my insults could be considered compliments compared to some of the things you've said." Ajuka rolled his eyes smiling a bit when he saw Kushina blush a little.

"That's not the point." She huffed, turning away with a pout.

Eventually the conversation between Kushina and Ajuka ended along with Naruto's sightseeing as their carriage finally reached its destination.

"Alright lets' get this over with. The sooner we finish the sooner we can go home and I can work on my new project." Ajuka said stepping out of the carriage.

"New project? What is it? Can I help?" Naruto eagerly asked as he stepped out.

Ajuka looked at his son with a grin. Seeing Naruto show such interest in his work always brightened his mood. He was about to say yes when they both ended up on the receiving end of Kushina's fists.

"OW!"

Both father and son massaged the lump on their head as Kushina stared at her family with narrowed eyes.

"No talking about projects! We are here to spend some time with our dear friends, do you understand?"

Ajuka nodded with a resigned look but Naruto pouted at his mother.

"But kaa-chan I don't have any friends here! We're here to see your friends not mine! I don't even know anybody here." Naruto complained.

"Don't worry sochi-kun, Sirzechs has a little sister. She may be two years younger than you but I'm sure you'll get along." Kushina said.

"Really?" Naruto blinked. Good, this meant that there would be another kid to play with while the adults would have their boring conversations about whatever it was that adults talked about.

"Careful though, if you get too close to her you'll earn the wrath of that siscon we call Lucifer." Ajuka muttered but Naruto still heard and looked confused.

"Siscon? What's that?" he asked only for his mother to rub his head.

"Don't worry about it sochi-kun it's nothing." She said with a sweet smile before glaring at Ajuka. She told him time and time again to watch what he said around her sweet, innocent baby.

However their family moment was interrupted by a loud shout.

"AJUKA-KUN!"

The family turned towards the voice only to see a large dust cloud heading straight towards them.

"Oh for the love of-ACK!" was all Ajuka could say before he was tackled and engulfed by the smoke cloud.

As the dust cleared Naruto could see his father trying to break free from a man with shoulder length red hair who was hugging him.

"Damn it Sirzechs! Let go of me right now!" Ajuka shouted trying to break free from the red heads hold.

"But it's been so long since we've seen each other! Aren't you glad to see me?" Sirzechs asked refusing to release his hold.

Ajuka continued to struggle before turning to glare at Kushina, who wasn't even trying to hide her laughter. "Damn it Kushina! This is why I didn't want to come in the first place!"

"What? Our first meeting in who knows how long and you try to get out of it!? So cruel Ajuka-kun!" Sirzechs whined with comical tears and Ajuka winced positive that a few of his ribs broke as his grip tightened.

Kushina continued to snicker at the scene while Naruto was plain confused. He had no idea who this man hugging his father was but if he heard his dad correctly then his name was Sirzechs and the only Sirzechs he's ever heard of was Sirzechs Lucifer and there was no way this strange man could be a Satan like his father.

Right?

"Now who do we have here?" he heard someone ask. Turning towards the new voice he saw a middle-aged looking man with long crimson hair and bluish green eyes. Standing by his side was a young woman with shoulder length brown hair.

"Lord and Lady Gremory, how nice it is to see you again." Kushina greeted the head of the Gremory family.

"How nice to see you too Kushina, but I don't think we've met this young man before." Lord Gremory said pointing towards Naruto.

"Honey, go ahead and introduce yourself." Kushina said gently pushing Naruto towards them.

"Hi! My name is Naruto Astaroth, nice to meet ya!" Naruto greeted with a smile.

"Oh my, what a handsome young man. I bet your son will is going to be quite popular with the ladies when he grows up Kushina." Lady Gremory stated with a smile.

Kushina was about to say something when a loud voice interrupted them.

"NARU-CHAN!"

Before the other devils could blink Sirzechs appeared in a red blur and scooped Naruto up in his arms with a silly grin.

"Mou, it's been so long since I've seen you. I know I'm your godfather but it you want to call me 'big brother' it's okay."

"Oi Sirzechs, let go of my son before you mentally scar him." A disgruntled Ajuka grunted as he walked towards the group.

"Aww, don't be such a grouch Ajuka-kun." Sirzechs pouted before feeling pain on his cheek. He only had to think for a second before realizing what was happening. "Ow! It hurts Grayfia!"

"Well if you behaved and acted like the mature responsible Satan you are supposed to be then I wouldn't have to do this." Came his wife's monotone answer.

Having escaped his hold Naruto stepped away from the couple to stand by his father who rolled his eyes at their action as if he'd seen it a thousand times before.

Which he has.

"Ne tou-chan, you are they?" Naruto asked.

"Those are your godparents Grayfia and Sirzechs." Ajuka answered.

"Wait…_he's _Sirzechs Lucifer? As in Sirzechs Lucifer the Satan?" Naruto asked with a perplexed look.

"Why yes I am!" Sirzechs said as he freed himself from his wife's hold. "Why do you look surprised? Oh I understand! You must have been struck speechless to be in the presence of someone as awesome as myself."

"No no that's not it. It's just…I thought the other Satans would be super cool and badass like tou-chan but you…you kind of remind me of a clown." Naruto answered honestly.

There was a moment of silence…

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

That was broken by Ajuka who threw his head back not even trying to hide his laughter. Kushina covered her mouth to try and suppress her giggles but it was a difficult task to do. Lord and Lady Gremory chuckled in amusement and while Grayfia didn't make a sound her lips twitched into the tiniest of smiled and her eyes danced with mirth.

And Sirzechs…

"A clown?" the crimson Satan muttered to himself as he fell on his knees an aura of depression hovering over him

"He's the one you called a siscon right?" he asked remember what Ajuka said in the carriage.

"I thought we were best friends Ajuka-kun! How could you tell your son such lies about me?!" Sirzechs shouted pointing an accusatory finger at his fellow Satan.

'_But it isn't a lie.' _Every adult thought looking at Sirzechs with blank looks.

Sighing at her husband's embarrassing, and usual, behavior Grayfia bowed to the Astaroth family. "I apologize on behalf of my husband's behavior."

"It's okay Grayfia. We are more then used to how he acts…no matter how said that may be." Ajuka said muttering the last bit before looking at Naruto. "Naruto say hello to you godmother."

"Hi nice to meet you!" Naruto greeted with a grin.

"It is nice to see you again Naruto-sama. You have grown a lot since I last saw you." Grayfia commented.

"Naruto-sama? Why did you ass –sama to my name?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"It is because you are a high class devil and the son of two very important devils. It would only be proper to address you in such a manner." Grayfia answered.

"But I'm only 8. It's not like I did anything super important to get called that." Naruto protested.

He may have been young but from the lessons his parents made him take he knew –sama was a suffix you used on someone who deserved the utmost respect. He also knew that he did nothing to deserve such respect and he did not want to mooch of his parents fame and success.

"Perhaps but it would still be improper to address you in any other manner." Grayfia insisted.

"Mou, why do you have to be so serious Grayfia-chan. Just drop the act and hug my son like you want to." Kushina complained.

"I assure you that this is no act Kushina-sama." Grayfia replied causing Kushina to cry anime tears.

"We're supposed to be best friends Grayfia-chan and best friends don't talk so formally with each other." The red headed woman whined.

"Kaa-chan, tou-chan what's going on?" a young girl's voice asked. Naruto turned towards the new comer and saw a young girl with long red hair.

"Ah Rias what good timing, come and meet our guests." Lord Gremory said smiling at his daughter.

"Who are they?" Rias asked titling her head to the side. She knew who Ajuka was because her big brother brought her to and meeting for the Satans and he introduced her to them including Beelzebub.

"Rias this is Ajuka-sama's wife Kushina Astaroth and their son Naruto." Her mother introduced.

"Well hello there Rias-chan, it's nice to meet you." Kushina greeted with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too miss." The young girl greeted with a bow.

"Rias-chan why don't you take Naruto inside and play while we grownups talk." Lord Gremory suggested.

Rias blinked at her mother before smiling and nodding. It looked like she would get a new friend today. Walking over to the older blonde she grabbed his hand and began to pull him inside.

"Okay! Let's go Naruto! I have a bunch of toys we can play with in my room!" she cried excitingly. The only time she got to play with another kid was when her friend Sona visited and while she enjoyed spending time with the Sitri heir sometimes she could be a bit too serious.

Naruto looked at her and then at his mother silently asking for the go ahead. Seeing this Kushina smiled.

"It's okay Naru-chan. We grownups are just going to take for a bit so go have fun with your new friend." Kushina said causing the blonde to smile.

"Okay, see you later kaa-chan." He said before he and Rias ran off to have some fun.

"Wait was that Rias-tan? Come back Rias-tan!" Sirzechs shouted after just noticing his sister's sudden appearance and exit only to get hit in the head by his wife.

"Behave." Was all she said as Sirzechs laid on the ground nursing the lump on his head.

"Your creepy obsession with your sister aside let's get down to business." Ajuka said only to join Sirzechs on the ground with a matching lump courtesy of Kushina.

"We're not here for business we're here to speak with friends so lighten up." Kushina said.

Off on the sides Lord and Lady Gremory could only sweat drop at the sight of the two most powerful devils lying down on the ground being bossed around by their wives each sharing the same thought.

'_Whipped.'_

* * *

"So you're the heir of the Gremory Clan right?" Naruto asked as they walked down the hall.

"Yup! When tou-chan and kaa-chan are done leading the family it will be my turn!" Rias explained with a smile before looking at Naruto. "What about you? Are you the Astaroth heir?"

"No my Uncle Diodora is the heir, but if anything happens that leaves him unable to fulfill his duties I would be next in line." Naruto answered with a frown. He met his uncle once and he could honestly say that he didn't like him. He felt a weird vibe from the man not to mention things were always tense and uncomfortable when he was in the same room as his father.

"Hmm I see. Anyway here we are!" Rias exclaimed as she opened the door to her room.

Naruto gazed at the room and he surprised at what he saw. The walls of her room were covered with different anime posters, plushies of different characters were scattered throughout the room, and he even saw piles of CDs and DVDs.

"So what do you think?" Rias asked seeing her new friend's surprised look.

"Otaku…" was the only thing that passed his lips.

Hearing this caused Rias' shoulders to slump and it looked like she would cry at any moment as she spoke in a small voice. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"You're probably not into this stuff but I was so excited about making a new friend I didn't think. You probably think I'm a weirdo." She muttered.

"Not really." Naruto answered right away gaining her attention. "My room's kind of the same but instead of anime stuff it's filled with blueprints, drawings and different models."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my dad's like the best inventor ever and I want to be just as good as him but he says I'm too young to work with tools by myself so he buys me models to make instead. And the drawing and blueprints are things I want to try and build when I get older." Naruto answered.

"So you don't think I'm a weirdo?" she asked hopefully. Maybe her anime obsession didn't scare him off after all.

"Nope, to tell you the truth I've never watched an anime before so I can't really judge." The blonde shrugged.

"WHAT?!"

Only to take a step back at Rias' loud shout.

"Um…I've never watched an anime before." He repeated unsurely.

Rias looked at him in unmasked astonishment. She could tell Naruto was older then her which meant that he's been alive longer then her. And in all that time he's never watched an anime?

She would have to fix that.

"Come on! We can watch one now!" she said as she dragged him towards the large TV and put a DVD into the player.

Naruto sat down and looked somewhat interested. The anime she chose was something called _Gundam _whatever that was.

* * *

"So she posses the Power of Destruction?" Ajuka asked rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, we were quite surprised when she first shown sides of it. Almost blew off Beowulf's head." Sirzechs said chuckling a bit. Rias' power was too weak to cause any real damage to his pawn but the look on Beowulf's face was priceless. "What about Naru-chan?"

"Right now he's got a good grasps on the basics but it seems like he's focused on proving the saying 'like father like son'." Kushina answered.

"What do you mean?" Grayfia asked curiously.

"Naruto's shown interests in my work. He's always in my lab watching me when I work on a project. Sometimes he helps but most of the time he's watching and studying." Ajuka explained with a smile.

"Mou, if that keeps happening then he's going to become a boring recluse like you." Sirzechs complained earning a dirty look from his friend.

"You might want to watch your back Ajuka, Naru-chan might just sneak up on you and steal your place in the Technology Department from right under your nose." Lord Gremory teased. However it was at that time that they were interrupted.

***BOOM***

"Oh you have got to be kidding…"Kushina groaned in disbelief.

"What was that?" Grayfia asked urgently thinking the house was under attack.

"Has someone broken in?" Lord Gremory asked standing up from his seat.

"This is your fault. He gets it from you." Kushina said sending an accusing glare at Ajuka who refused to look at her.

"What?" the others asked confused wondering why they were so calm.

"Better go see what happened." Kushina muttered as she stood up and headed towards the sound of the explosion, her husband following her.

The other adults still looked confused at Kushina's unconcerned attitude before following her. They reached the destination and the Gremory family tensed when they saw that it came from Rias room.

Kushina opened the door and waved her hand trying to redirect the smoke from entering her lungs.

"Naruto you have some explaining to do." Kushina said sternly with her hands on her hips.

"*cough cough* sorry kaa-chan I didn't mean for the TV to explode." Naruto tried to explain as the smoke cleared revealing a pair of disheveled kids, a destroyed room and a television that was on fire.

"How?" Kushina asked tiredly.

"Well Rias-chan was showing me this anime called _Gundam _and I got to thinking, how cool would it be to have a giant robot, especially during a rating game? She agreed with me so we started looking for things to make a gundam out o and the TV was the only thing we could think of. I think I crossed the wrong wires though because it blew up." Naruto explained not looking into his mothers eyes.

The adults were stunned speechless at his answer.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Or at least they were until Sirzechs fell on the ground laughing.

"He tried to make a gundam out of a television and it exploded…I don't think I've heard that one before." He said gasping for air.

"I'm really sorry about that. Please don't be made at Rias-chan it was all my idea." Naruto said hoping to shift any blame from his friend but the young red head shook her head.

"No if Naruto-kun's in trouble then so am I. I agreed with his idea so it's just as much my fault as his."

"Calm done. No one was harmed so no one's in trouble." Lord Gremory reassured he was just glad the children were unharmed.

'_No no I think I'm still in trouble.' _Naruto thought noticed the annoyed look in his mother's eyes.

"Well it appears that we've caused enough damage. Besides it's gating late so we should probably head home." Ajuka said.

"What? But it feels like you just got here." Sirzechs complained standing back on his feet. "And I barely got to spend any time with Naru-chan!"

"And for that I am very grateful." Ajuka said straightforwardly causing Sirzechs' head to drop.

"Very well, it was a pleasure to see you again hopefully you'll be able to visit again soon." Lady Gremory said with a smile.

"Bye Naruto-kun I had lots of fun!" Rias said waving at the retreating blonde who was following his parents out.

"See ya around Rias-chan!" Naruto waved back smiling. That smile was wiped off when he entered the carriage and met Kushina's angry glare.

"Grounded." Was her only response.

"How long?" Naruto asked knowing there was no use in trying to get out of it.

"For 1 month you are not allowed to enter your father's lab."

"What?!" Naruto and Ajuka asked with a horrified look.

"You heard me and don't give me that look Ajuka. You're the one who taught him how to blow things up and he decided to blow up a room in our friend's home." Kushina said crossing his arms.

"I don't blow things up on purpose!"

"I didn't blow it up on purpose!"

**End of Chapter**

* * *

So what do you guys think? A little back story on how Kushina met Ajuka and how they got together.

**Rias: **Like I said earlier there will be no Naruto x Rias, they will have a strong friendship bordering on siblingship. That is it.

**Sirzechs:** I am not bashing him. The insults at his expense were mostly from Ajuka who is one of his best friends. They were just exchanging friendly insults at each other both knowing that they meant no harm.

**Peerage: **Thank you everyone for the suggestions I have read and thought about each one and I have almost made a final decision. The only concern left is how many pawns should he have? Should he have all 8 pawns or would that be too much? I have two confirmed pawns but the only question is should I add more and if so how many?

Hope you're ready for the next chapter because Naruto will meet the boy who will grow up into to 'Strongest Youth'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am glad to see you guys enjoyed the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool DxD or any other anime characters/references that appear in this story**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Friend and a Rival **

A nine year old Naruto cursed as he rolled out of the way to avoid getting hit by a magic blast from his mother.

"Pretty good reflexes Naru-chan but you're going to have to do better than that~" Kushina said in a sing song voice as she raised her arm open palmed. Next thing he knew three chains made of magic shot out of her palm and were heading right for him.

"Oh shit." He muttered as he tried to dodge but one of the chains wrapped around his ankle.

"Gotcha." Kushina smirked before pulling her arm back forcing Naruto to come flying towards her. She began to swing her arm in a circle and Naruto was forced to follow thanks to the chain.

"AAAAAHHHH!" he screamed as he was being swung around like a rag doll.

The chains began to glow a bright white before dispersing and with nothing to restrain him Naruto was sent flying until he crashed into a wall creating a Naruto shaped crater.

"Ow." He muttered as he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Guess we will call it a day huh Naru-chan?" Kushina asked as she walked towards her son.

"N-No w-way Kaa-chan." Naruto said standing up on shaky legs it was obvious that he was still dizzy from Kushina's last move. "I can keep going."

"Maybe but I don't want you to overexert yourself." Kushina said.

"But I need to train kaa-chan. I'll be getting my Evil Pieces soon so I need to get stronger." Naruto tried to protest.

A high-class pure blood devil would receive their Evil Pieces when they turn ten. So in about a year he could start forming his peerage but he needed to be stronger.

He was the son of two powerful and influential devils and one of them was a Satan so he had some pretty big shoes to fill but he was confident he could do it. But in order to do that he would be expected to enter numerous Rating Games to show off his strength which was essentially a violent version of chess. He was king so if he falls then his peerage loses and he simply refused to stay back where it's safe while his peerage fights. He would not be that kind of king. He would fight alongside his allies and win with them.

Which is why he asked his parents to train him.

"Relax Naru-chan you are very strong for your age." Kushina reassured causing Naruto to ease a bit.

"Really?"

"Yes really. You have to understand Naruto that your comparing your strength to mine, your father's and the rest of his peerage's strength but we've had centuries of training and fighting to get as strong as we are today. We didn't get as strong as we are today overnight." Kushina explained.

"Sorry…I guess I'm just rushing a bit. Pretty soon I'll be able to form my own peerage but I want to be strong enough to protect them and fight alongside them. Whenever tou-chan talked about his peerage he sounded so…proud I guess is the word. He was proud to fight alongside them. And when you or the others talk about it you always mention how lucky you were to fight under a great king." Naruto tried to explain before blushing in embarrassment. "I guess I just want to be like him, the kind of king that his peerage respects as a friend and leader."

Kushina just looked at him unblinkingly causing Naruto to shift in place before she grabbed him in a bone crushing hug.

"Aw Naru-chan you're so cute!" she cooed as she rubbed her cheek against his.

"No I'm not! What's with you kaa-chan?! I was being serious!" Naruto protested as he tried to escape her hold but wasn't having any luck.

"Nothing sochi, kaa-chan's just having a moment." She answered as she let him go resisting the urge to hug him again. The way he looked up to his father, she just couldn't explain how adorable she thought it was. "Now go get cleaned up we're having company today."

Naruto looked at her tilting his head in confusion. "We are? Who? The Gremory Clan?"

It had been about a month since he last saw Rias. Ever since their first meeting they would often visit each other. This of course led him to meeting the Sitri heiress Sona who was the complete opposite of Rias but he got along with her fairly well.

"No not them, an old friend of mine is visiting and she even has a son your age." Kushina said as she led Naruto out of the training room.

"Really?" Naruto asked with wide eyes. The only friends he had that were around his age were Rias and Sona and while they were good company he couldn't help but wish he had a friend who was a guy.

"Yes and from what I hear he is pretty strong for his age just like you. Who knows maybe by the end of the day you'll have a new training buddy." Kushina mused. "Now go to your room and get ready."

"Alright!" Naruto said as he ran ahead of his mother.

* * *

"Misla, it's nice to meet you again." Ajuka greeted as he opened the door to allow his guests to enter.

The first was a young beautiful woman she had long black hair tied in a high ponytail and violet eyes. The second was a young boy who looked a lot like his mother, shaggy black hair and violet eyes.

"Hello Ajuka, it's been a while since we've last spoken." Misla said with a smile.

"It has indeed and I assume this young man is your son?" he asked nodding to the boy who remained silent.

"He is, come now sochi introduce yourself." Misla said nudging the boy.

"Hello Beelzebub-sama, my name is Sairaorg Bael. Thank you for allowing us in your home." He said politely with a bow.

"Misla-chan is that you?" they heard someone ask. Turning they watched as Kushina and Naruto make their way towards them.

"Kushina-chan it's been ages." She greeted her old friend who nodded in return.

"I know and this must be Sairaorg ." Kushina said looking at the bow who bowed again.

"You are correct Kushina-sama." The boy stated.

"Ara, such a polite young man. Naruto come greet our guests." Kushina said.

"Yo! The name's Naruto Astaroth nice to meet you!" Naruto greeted with a grin.

"Hm, he seems to have taken after you Kushina-chan." Misla mused with a smile.

"Really? I haven't noticed. Honestly I think he takes after Ajuka more than me." Kushina admitted.

"Oh that's right. I've heard from Venelana that Naruto is growing up to be quite the inventor." Misla said with an amused smile as she remembered hearing how the blonde tried to turn a television into a gundam which resulted in an explosion.

"Very true. Naru-chan why don't you show Sairaorg around the house?" Kushina suggested.

"Sure! Come one Sairaorg I'll give you the grand tour!" Naruto said.

Sairaorg looked at him blankly for what seemed like hours before nodding.

"Very well." He muttered as he followed Naruto out of the room leaving the adults.

"So how has it been?" Ajuka asked with a serious look.

Misla looked at her friends before releasing a sigh. "Difficult but we've managed."

"I still can't believe the bastard did that." Kushina fumed with an angry scowl plastered on her face.

The Bael Clan was one of the more prominent clans in the Underworld and like most families they had a branch of magic that was unique to members of their family. Theirs was known as The Power of Destruction. However Sairaorg did not inherit it and Lord Bael blamed Misla since she was not a Bael. When he learned that Rias inherited the Power of Destruction from her mother, who was a Bael, he was even more upset. Thinking that his eldest was a disgrace he appointed his youngest son and Sairaorg's younger half brother as the next heir to the Bael clan while banishing Sairaorg and Misla to the countryside of Bael territory.

"It's been a few months since the incident but I'm more concerned about Sairaorg." Misla said in a quiet voice that conveyed a mother's concern for her child.

"What's wrong with him?" Ajuka asked with a frown.

"While he doesn't really care what his father thinks I can tell he is worried about me. We have always been close and I can see that he blames himself. Not only that, but the other devils have not been helping. They have constantly ridiculed him and I can tell that it's starting to get to him." She explained her eyes downcast.

"I see a lot has happened to him despite being so young." Ajuka agreed.

"That's why I hope your plan works Kushina-chan." The black haired woman said gazing at Kushina who was smiling comfortingly.

"Don't worry. Sometimes when life knock you of your feet you just need a good friend to help you stand." She explained still smiling.

"You may be right." Misla agreed with a hopeful smile. Maybe having a friend would lift up her son's spirit.

* * *

"And this is the training room. If I'm not in my room or my dad's lab then I'm usually in hear." Naruto said as he led Sairaorg into the training room.

Sairaorg studied the room before glancing at Naruto.

"If it is alright with you and your parents I would like to stay here and use the room for the remainder of my visit." He said in a rather stiff voice.

"Uh…yeah…sure." Naruto said in a wary voice.

He frowned as he watched Sairaorg walk towards one of the weight stands and began some heavy lifting. During the tour Sairaorg barely spoke to him and when he did it was usually one word answers and he spoke in a clipped tone. He was hoping to become friends with him but he was making it rather difficult.

'_Damn, it was so much easier becoming friends with Rias and Sona.' _He thought with a frown before walking towards the other boy and picked up his own set of weights.

"So…what's the Bael Clan like?" he asked hoping to start a conversation. He raised a brow when he noticed Sairaorg tensing up and his eyes narrowed but he didn't say a word.

"I heard that they're one of the strongest Clans right?" he tried again but was once again met with silence.

"Hey where's your dad? How come he didn't show up with you and your mom?" He tried once again. This time though he got an answer.

"…" it was so quiet that Naruto couldn't hear him.

"Sorry but I didn't catch that." He said and was surprised by the angry glare Sairaorg shot him.

"I said shut up!" he growled causing Naruto to frown.

"Oi, I'm just trying to be nice here. No need to act like a jerk." He said getting a bit irritated.

He tried to be friendly with his guy and was only met with the silent treatment. Now he finally talks and he gives him the attitude?

"Nice?" Sairaorg scoffed. "Bullshit! You're just mocking me like everyone else!"

"Mocking you? I'm just asking you some questions! How the hell is that mocking you?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"Shut up! I don't care if you're some Satans brat! I'm not going to just stand still and take this." Sairaorg growled as he dropped his weights.

"Some Satans brat?" Naruto hissed back with a glare. "Alright I've tried to be nice but you're seriously pissing me off!"

"The same could be said about you buddy!" Sairaorg shot back.

The two continued to glare at each other until some sort of invisible signal went off.

*BAM*

Both boys' heads snapped back from the punch they received. Sairarog was the first to recover and delivered a solid punch to Naruto's stomach causing him to lurch forward. Clasping his hands together Sairaorg slammed both hands into the back of Naruto's head causing him to crash into the ground.

Naruto wasn't going to take this without fighting back though. He grabbed Sairaorg's ankle and pulled causing the other boy to lose balance and fall. Sairaorg tried to roll away but Naruto jumped to his feet and landed a kick to his side.

"Not bad." Sairaorg admitted before getting back up and charging. He cocked his fist back and aimed a punch at Naruto's face planning to knock his head off

The blonde had other plans though. He moved his head to the side narrowly avoiding the blow but he used Sairaorg's momentum against him. He grabbed his arm and threw the boy over his shoulder who grunted in pain as he connected with the ground.

"Come on jackass. With that attitude earlier I expected more from you." Naruto taunted.

"Don't get cocky." Sairaorg said with a frown as he stood up. "I was just warming up."

Before Naruto could blink he felt a wave of pain hit him. He looked down to see a fist lodged in his gut.

'_Fast.' _Was the only thing Naruto could think of before the fist left only to be replaced by a knee strike.

'_And strong.' _He thought before he was sent flying away before crashing into a nearby wall. He absently noticed it was right next to the crater he made when his mother through him at the wall earlier.

"I have to say I'm disappointed. I expected more out of Beelzebub-sama's son." Sairaorg stated with his arm crossed.

"You've barely spoken to me but whenever you do you always address me as my father's son." Naruto growled as he stood up and got into a fighting stance. "My name's Naruto you ass so you better start sing it!"

"Are we here to talk or fight?" Sairaorg said getting into his own fighting stance.

Nothing more was said as the two boys charged at each other. The room was filled with grunts and the sounds of impact as the two boys exchanged punches, kicks and head butts.

Naruto winced after receiving a pretty hard uppercut and countered with a roundhouse kick. Sairaorg recoiled a bit but didn't move from his spot. He shot his arm out and grabbed the collar of Naruto's shirt before hitting him with a devastating head butt.

"Gah." Naruto yelped before casting a spell. A small magic circle appeared in front of his hand before it was engulfed in fire.

"Take this bitch!" Naruto shouted as he hit Sairaorg's chin with a blazing open palm strike.

Sairaorg staggered a bit and Naruto took this opening as a chance to start his comeback. He first hit a roundhouse kick that was able to connect with Sairaorg's chest. The moment his foot hit the ground he spun around to build some momentum and simultaneously hitting him with a right elbow to the chest and a left punch to the stomach.

"Argh!" Sairaorg grunted in pain before digging his foot down and hitting Naruto with a straight left punch but before Naruto was pushed back he grabbed his shirt and followed with a right.

Naruto spit out a glob of blood before grabbing a hold of Sairaorg's shirt in a similar hold as his. The two shared one more glare before they entered a punching contest with their free hand.

Blow after blow.

Punch after punch.

Hit after hit.

Soon their faces looked as if they were just giant bruises but neither would give up. Both faces scrunched in annoyance as they simultaneously cocked their fists back.

"Just go down already!" they both shouted nailing the other with their fists.

It seems that their endurance finally fell as they released their hold on the other and fell to the ground. Both were breathing heavily as they stared at the ceiling to tired and hurt to even try and get up.

Naruto had to admit that Sairaorg was very strong for his age. Physically he was levels ahead of Naruto and the only thing that let his continue on was a combination of his will to continue and his stubbornness on refusing to give up.

"Draw?" Naruto asked tiredly.

"…Draw." Sairaorg agreed.

"So mind telling me what I said that pissed you off?" Naruto asked neither bother to get up.

"You were making fun of me and my situation." Sairaorg answered causing Naruto to frown.

"How was I insulting you? When my mother told me a boy my age would be coming over I was hoping I could be friends with him since I don't have many friends my age. But when I tried to talk to you, you barely said a word. I just asked a few questions to try and get to know you." Naruto explained wondering how he offended him.

"You mean you don't know." Sairaorg asked after a moment of silence.

"Know what?" Naruto asked turning his head a bit to get a better look at the boy.

"When you asked about the Bael Clan and my father it made me angry. Something recently happened to my mother and I and it is because of them." He answered wondering if he should continue. After a moment of thought he sighed and decided he might as well explain why he got so mad that he started a fight. "Have you heard about the Power of Destruction?"

"Yeah, my friend Rias has that ability why." Naruto said remembering his red headed friend showing him the destructive power of her magic.

"The Power of Destruction was originally from the Bael Clan. The reason Rias can use it is because her mother was originally a Bael before she married into the Gremory." He explained.

"Huh, so that would make you too cousins or something?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Pretty much but unlike her I did not inherit the Power of Destruction and my father was not pleased with that." Sairaorg said with a frown. "He thought it was a disgrace for the Bael heir to not have the Power of Destruction. Once he found out the Gremory heiress could use it, it upset him even more. He blamed my mother for giving birth to what he considered a useless heir so he banished us from the main house. Now were forced to live in the countryside at the very edge of the Bael lands. If being kicked out of our home wasn't bad enough we also have to do with the constant insults and mistreatment from the other devils. When you kept asking about the Bael Clan I thought you were making fun of my situation."

"I see. I'm sorry about asking about such a sensitive topic." Naruto said after absorbing what he just heard.

"It wasn't your fault you didn't know. I apologize for jumping to conclusions and letting my anger get the best of me." Sairaorg said.

"But if you want my opinion you don't need the Power of Destruction." Naruto said with a thoughtful expression.

"What?" Sairaorg looked at Naruto confused.

"I mean you were really strong and it was just hand-to-hand combat. I can only imagine how much stronger you'll get when your older. Plus there are a lot of other things you can learn to get stronger too." Naruto said and Sairaorg actually smiled for the first time since he came here.

"Thanks…you were pretty good too." Sairaorg complimented. "No matter what I tried you just wouldn't stay down."

"Naru-chan! Sairaorg! Where are you?!" they heard Kushina asked from outside the training room.

"Uh-oh." Naruto muttered not looking forward to this.

"Did you find them Kushina-chan?" they heard Misla asked.

"Not good." Sairaorg mumbled after hearing his mother.

"Hm. You said your boy likes to train right? So does Naru-chan. I bet they're in the training room having a friendly spar." Kushina's voice said as it got closer.

"Shit." Both boys cursed as the door opened.

"Naruto/Sairaorg!" both mothers shouted as they saw their sons lying on the floor.

"Hi kaa-chan." Both the boys said trying to smile but it came out as a grimace.

"What happened?" Kushina said as she ran over to her injured son with Misla following her lead.

"Well you see…Sairaorg and I were talking..." Naruto started to explain getting everyone's attention. "Then we head this weird sound. We decided to investigate and it led us to the training room."

"What was it?" Kushina asked worriedly. Had someone managed to sneak into their home and harmed her baby.

Sairaorg was just looking at Naruto with a raised brow wondering what the hell kind of story he wsa pulling out of his ass.

"And when we entered the room we saw…" he trailed off trying to think of something before blurting out the first thing that came to mind. "Bigfoot!"

*chirp chirp chirp*

Naruto wasn't sure if the cricket noises were imaginary or not but he didn't care. He was to busy avoiding everyone's eyes trying to hide the embarrassed blush he knew was spreading on his face.

"What?" Kushina asked with an incredulous face.

Naruto looked at Sairaorg for help but the black haired boy just looked at him blankly. It was obvious that he was not going to even try and help with his ridiculous excuse.

"Yeah…we saw Bigfoot working with the weights and once it saw us it freaked out and attacked us. It turns out Bigfoot is insanely strong because it took the both of us to take him down. But we were able to take him down but once he heard your voice he ran off. Sairaorg and I were so tired that we fell to the ground exhausted just as you entered.

Bigfoot huh? Why didn't we see him leaving the training room?" Kushina asked flatly with a raised brow.

"Well…Bigfoot has got to be really quick and stealthy right? Why else has no one been able to get a clear picture of him?" Naruto explained. "So yeah, that's pretty much what happened."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"BAKA!" Kushina shouted with a comical look of rage. "Do you really think I would believe such a story?"

'_As if someone like the First Queen would fall for such a lie.' _Sairaorg thought rolling his eyes. How did Naruto think that anyone would believe that ridiculous story?

"Everyone knows Bigfoot lives in the human world! There's no way he would be here in the Underworld!" Kushina continued and if Sairaorg was able to stand he would have face planted hard.

'That's _why she doesn't believe him?' _he thought incredulously.

"So what really happened?" the red headed devil asked tapping her foot impatiently.

"It was my fault Kushina-sama." Sairaorg said sitting up, though it took a lot out of him. "Naruto was just trying to be polite but I let my temper get the best of me. What started out as a simple misunderstanding turned into a fight? I apologize for my actions."

"It wasn't just him kaa-chan. I let my temper get to me too." Naruto said not letting Sairaorg take all the blame.

Kushina looked at the two boys before turning to Misla who just shrugged causing her to sigh.

"Fine but don't think I'll let you off the hook so easily. Now come on we better fix you up." Kushina said with an annoyed look and in order to show how displeased she was she grabbed Naruto by the ear and began to drag him away."

"Ow! Kaa-chan let go!"

"Are you telling your mother what to do?

"Ouch! Of course not kaa-chan! Ow! Please stop twisting my ear!"

Sairaorg and Misla sweat dropped as they watched Kushina drag Naruto away ignoring the younger boys pleads. Shaking her head a bit Misla looked at her son with a concerned expression.

"What about you Sairaorg? Are you okay?" she asked gaining her son's attention.

He was about to answer but paused to think about it. Before he was always tense and on guard because everyone around him usually had something derogatory to say to him but today he met a boy his age that didn't seem to care about his problem.

Hell he didn't even know about before today.

Not only that but he was strong. Usually when he got into fights it was against devils his age who never trained a day in their life or older more experienced devils who could take him down without much effort. Today was the first time he fought against someone who was on equal levels with him and it was refreshing.

It was true that his body was sore but he felt himself starting to relax so he grinned at his mother and she blinked in surprise when she saw the genuine happy look in his eyes.

"As I matter of fact mother I'm more than okay." He said his eyes drifting towards the door where he could still faintly hear the voice of Naruto complaining that his mother was pulling his ear too hard.

"I've never been better." He said closing his eyes missing his mother's surprised but pleased expression.

"I'm glad." She whispered with a smile. Despite her son's bruised face it's been some time since she's seen him this happy.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" Kushina asked as she and the rest of her family stood by their mansion gates.

"I'm afraid so." Misla said smiling when Kushina pouted.

"No need to pout dear. They have their own house to return to." Ajuka sighed but Kushina crossed her arms and turned away with a huff.

"But they can just spend the night here. It's been so long since Misla and I got to spend some time together who knows when we'll see each other again." She protested.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon Kushina-chan." Misla promised causing the red head to sigh.

"Fine, it was nice meeting you Sairaorg." Kushina said smiling at the boy who was standing by his mother silently.

"And it was nice to meet you Kushina-sama. Thank you for letting us into your home." He thanked with a bow but Kushina waved him off.

"Think nothing of it. In fact you're both welcome here whenever you want. Isn't that right Ajuka-kun?"

"As long as they stay out of my lab I really don't care." Ajuka said absentmindedly only to wince as his wife drove her elbow into his side.

"I'm sorry Ajuka-kun you're going to have to speak up. I didn't quite catch that." Kushina said with a sweet smile that didn't fool anyone standing there.

"Really? How rude of me. I said that our doors are always opened to out dear friends." Ajuka said with a nervous smile. But he sent Naruto a quick glare when he heard the younger blonde snicker.

"Well we better head on out." Misla said as she turned to leave. Sairaorg followed suit but paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Oi, Naruto." He called out gaining everyone's attention, including his mother's who stopped walking to see what was going on.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked tilting his head in confusion. Sairaorg just looked at him with a serious look before a grin broke free.

"You better up your training because the next time we meet it won't end up in a draw like today." Sairaorg announce causing Naruto to blink before shooting the other boys a similar grin.

"You're absolutely right! Next time I'm going to kick your ass!" Naruto declared earning a snort from the other boy.

"Please, by the time of our next spar I'll be so strong I'll take you down in 5 seconds flat." Sairaorg countered.

"That's some big talk for someone who could barely sit up a while ago. I was on my feet pretty fast." Naruto smirked.

"Only because your mother dragged you by your ear." Sairaorg shot back.

The adults watched in amusement as Sairaorg and Naruto kept shooting back barbs at each other. Ajuka was particularly interested because it reminded him a lot on how he and Sirzechs acted when they were kids.

It was on this day that a rivalry between two young devils with unlimited potential was formed.

But more importantly it was on this day that a friendship was made.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Sairaorg: I know when he was older he was all cheerful and stuff but this was just after he and his mother was kicked out by his father so I think him being a bit moody is understandable. Now that he knows Naruto he will have someone his age who he can talk to who doesn't care about his situation with the Bael Clan. Also Naruto has someone his own age and around the same level of strength to compare himself with. **

**Well what do you guys think about this chapter, good, bad, decent? Please review.**

**Next chapter Naruto gets his set of Evil Pieces.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys glad that you liked the last chapter. Hope you guys are ready for this chapter because *drum roll* Naruto's first peerage member shall be revealed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool DxD or any other anime characters/references that may appear in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ice Queen**

A 12 year old Sairaorg was walking down the halls of Beelzebub's mansion. It has been about 3 years since he first entered this home and a lot has changed since then. For one thing he was taller and more muscular. Ever since his first meeting with Naruto the two of them formed a strong rivalry and the both of them worked hard to try and out do the other. While Sairaorg was stronger physically Naruto had more talent with magic and his ability to make unexpected plans on the spot was astounding.

Not mention their greatest strength.

They were both too damn stubborn to stay down so more often than not their spars would end in a draw when they were both knocked unconscious.

But it wasn't just his physical appearance that changed. It was the air around him to. Instead of walking around with a blank look he was walking through the halls with a large grin on his face. Not only has he found a strong rival in the blonde but he found a great friend. When the two of them weren't training they could be scene just hanging around acting like the young boys they were. Also things were looking better for both him and his mother. Just a few months ago Sairaorg challenged his younger half-brother to a battle where the winner would become heir of the clan. Despite not inheriting the Power of Destruction Sairaorg proved he was still strong after defeating his brother and earning back his birthright.

Standing by his side was a young girl around the same age as Sairaorg. She had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes. Her name was Kuisha Abaddon and she was Sairaorg's first and so far only member of his peerage.

The two meet a few weeks ago when Sairaorg decided go for some private training. That was when he saw some devils picking on the blonde haired girl. Apparently they were each from different families of the remaining 34 pillars not only that but they were some of the more arrogant members and they felt they needed to remind Kuisha, an extra demon, who the superior ones were. Something they soon found out after Sairaorg introduced them to his fists.

After thanking him the help her, the two of them got to talking and after learning she was considered a failure to her family and was kicked out Sairaorg felt he could relate and invited her to stay with him and a few day later she became her queen.

"You seem to be in high spirits Sairaorg-sama." She commented and it was true. From what she's seen her king was a very positive person but his mood seemed to have gone brighter when they entered the house.

"I suppose so. It's been about a month or so since I've last seen Naruto." Sairaorg explained as if that was the answer. And it pretty much was. He was excited to see his friend.

Not only that but he could brag about being the first of the two find someone to join their peerage.

"You speak fondly of this Naruto." Kuisha observed curiously.

"At first I wanted nothing to do with him but I will admit that was when I was in the brooding stage of my life." He started and Kuisha nodded along. She had heard about her king's past but she found it hard to believe that such a cheerful person was capable of brooding. "The two of us got in a fight. It ended in a draw. After the fight I felt so much better and I wanted a rematch. He was the first person my age that was able to fight back. Soon after we became rivals and then we became friends."

"I see. I will admit I am curious about meeting him." The blonde haired girl admitted.

"I'm sure you two will get along." Sairaorg said as they turned the corner when…

***BOOM***

"What was that?!" Kuisha asked urgently as she stood in front of her king protectively her hands glowing with her demonic magic. However she blinked in confusion when she heard Sairaorg laugh and walk past her as if explosion were a normal occurrence in this home.

If only she knew.

The two walked until they reached a door and they could see some smoke coming through the spaces. Without knocking Sairaorg grabbed the knob and turned waving away any smoke before he inhaled it.

"Oi, Naruto! Are you free or are you too busy trying to blow yourself up!" Sairaorg shouted looking around the room.

"Screw you *cough cough* I'm not trying to blow myself up!" a voice shouted as the smoke cleared.

Kuisha looked at the disheveled blonde before him covered in soot and oil. His blue eyes were looking at Sairaorg with annoyance as his hands ran through his sun kissed blonde hair.

"Shouldn't you be speaking to your elders with more respect?" Sairaorg asked with mock innocence causing Naruto to scowl.

"Innocence? You're only a few months older!" he said.

"Maybe but that doesn't really change the fact that I'm 12 and you're eleven." The black haired boy countered.

"Please, my birthday is in a couple of days then we'll both be 12." Naruto scoffed.

"Actually you'll be 12 and I'll be 12 and a few months old." Came Sairaorg's smooth reply.

"Whatever jiji." Naruto mocked rolling his eyes before noticing the other presence in his room. "Who's she?"

"This is Kuisha Abaddon, my queen." Sairaorg introduced.

"Greetings Astaroth-sama. It is an honor to meet you." Kuisha said with a bow. When she looked back up she saw Naruto gaping at them. "Is something the matther Astaroth-sama?"

"You have a queen? Since when?" Naruto asked flabbergasted.

"A few weeks ago." Sairaorg said shrugging like it was no big deal but he was mentally grinning at his reaction.

"Damn it! How did it come to this? How did you get someone to join your peerage before me?" Naruto asked as he fell to his hands and knees pounding the floor with a fist.

"Because I am better then you?" Sairaorg suggested with an innocent look but Naruto shot to his feet and pointed a finger at him.

"Blasphemous!" He shouted.

"Now that I think of it Rias has a queen too right?" Sairaorg asked pouring salt to the wounds.

"So?" Naruto asked turning away.

"We had two years on her and yet you still don't have a single member?" he mocked.

"So it took you two years to get a member too!" Naruto shot back glaring at him in annoyance.

"Perhaps but I said I would not form my peerage until I reclaimed my place as clan heir. I needed those two years to train in order to do so. What is your excuse?"

"It's not that bad is it? Sona-chan hasn't gotten a member yet!" Naruto tried to defend himself.

"She's 9. She won't get her set of Evil Piece until next month on her birthday." Sairoarg deadpanned causing Naruto to fall down as an aura of depression hovered over him.

On the side Kuisha watched the whole thing with a sweat drop.

'_This is how the son of Beelzebub-sama acts?' _she thought before turning towards her laughing king. _'I have not seen Sairaorg-sama act like this before.' _

"It doesn't matter! So what if you got a head start? I'll still kick your ass!" Naruto shouted as he jumped on his feet and glared at Sairaorg who returned it with a smirk.

"Um…are you two going to fight?" Kuisha asked nervously.

The two boys stared at her, blinked, stared at each other, blinked then looked back at her with a thoughtful look.

"Hmm. No I don't think so. What about you Naruto?"

"Me neither. Maybe tomorrow but I'm fine right now."

There casual admittance that they would fight later made the queen sweat drop.

"Anyway it's nice to meet ya Kuisha! Welcome to the family!" Naruto greeted holding his arm towards her.

Blinking in conclusion Kuisha attentively took his hand in her own and shook.

"If you don't mind my asking, what do you mean by 'family' Astaroth-sama." She asked when he released his hold on her hand.

"None of that 'sama' stuff. Just call me Naruto, I hate using formalities. Sairaorg and I are brothers in every way but blood and since you joined his peerage that means you joined our little family." Naruto explained.

"I see…then I thank you for welcoming me Aster-ah I mean Naruto." Kuisha said with a small smile. She was not expecting this from the son of a Satan but Sairaorg was right. Naruto was a very interesting devil.

"Alright so both you and Rias have a queen already. I really have let myself fall behind but not anymore. By the time of my birthday I will find the first member of my peerage!" Naruto declared as he pumped his fist into the air.

* * *

**(Few days later, Naruto's birthday)**

"Damn it! Why is it so hard to find peerage members?!" an irate Naruto shouted as he walked along a dirt road.

He promised Sairaorg that he would find his queen it proved to be a much more difficult task then he originally thought.

"Why couldn't I have been as luck as Rias-chan and have my future queen summon me?" he whined as he began walking up a hill.

He had met Rias' queen, a young girl named Akeno. Turns out she accidently summoned one of the Gremory Clan devils who saved her life. She was brought to their home and became best friends with Rias and soon her queen.

But he resigned in his luck that something like that would not happen and he began his research. He looked up different types of yokai to learn about unique abilities and characteristics that they possessed. Then he went on different human blogs to find out any interesting rumors in the human realm. Most humans were ignorant about the supernatural world and passed them off as simple myths and superstitions.

And more often than not these myths involved the supernatural.

So while he was doing his research he found a particularly interesting story. Apparently there was a small village that was untouched by modern civilization. While not impossible it was rare for there to be villages but they were often ignored since the people there lived in the past. But there was a note saying that it was located in a tropical environment. The strange thing was that about 10 years ago the temperatures began to plummet out of nowhere. No one knew why and then a few years later the impossible happened. The village had never seen snow before but a few years ago it became a common sight. It came to the point that snowstorms were a common occurrence.

But since this was so far away from civilization most people thought of this as a myth about a vengeful ice spirit unleashing their wrath on the village.

And so here he was. The moment Naruto reached the top of the hill it was liked he walked into one of those walk in refrigerators that butchers use to store meat. Looking at the ground he saw a light layer of frost that became deeper the closer it reached the village.

"Looks like there might be some truth to this myth." Naruto muttered as he walked towards the village.

* * *

"Hello! Is anybody here?" Naruto shouted as he walked through the freezing village. The only answer he received was the sound of snow getting crushed beneath his steps. Frowning he stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued to search for someone who could hopefully give him some answers.

After a few more minutes of walking in silence Naruto scratched his head wondering why he hadn't seen a single person. Was this village abandoned? Well he guessed that made since if they were hit by a bunch of random snowstorms.

"Looks like I have to search on my own." Naruto said as he stopped walking and crossed his arms. "So…if I was some kind of mythological being creating random blizzards where would I be?"

A sudden gust of cold wind blowing past him was his only answer.

"Okay, that wasn't ominous or anything." Naruto sighed as he continued to walk before his eyes widened and he snapped his fingers with a grin.

"Oh man how stupid can you be?" he said to himself smacking his head. Raising his arm he pulled the sleeve of his jacket up revealing something that resembled a watch. But instead of numbers and a hand the only thing there was a red arrow. "Okay time for your field test."

He pushed a small button on the side of the watch and looked as the red arrow lit up before spinning in a circle. After a few seconds of spinning the arrow stopped pointing towards Naruto's upper left and began to blink.

"That way huh?" Naruto said with a pleased smile. This was one of his earlier inventions and while simple it was very useful. It was a yoki detector. The arrow would lead you to the strongest source of yoki in the surrounding area and since this place was so barren this source of yoki was probably what he was looking for.

After walking he soon found himself at a park and the arrow was pointing straight ahead. He looked up and saw someone sitting on a swing. It was a young girl who appeared to be his age.

He took a look at her and was surprised he actually saw her, she almost blended with the snow perfectly. She had pale skin and long hair that was white as the snow around them. He couldn't see her eyes since she was looking down and her hair hid her eyes. She wore a short sleeved white shirt, black pants and worn out brown boots.

"What do you want?" She asked her gentle voice carried by the winter wind.

Naruto could have told her that he was here looking for the source of the ice and snow. He could have told her he was searching for members to join his peerage, she possessed yoki according to his detector she had had to have had some knowledge about the Evil Pieces. He could have told her he was curious about where everyone around this village was.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

But he didn't.

Because right now he forgot about his original purpose and was too busy looking at a girl his age wearing light clothing in such cold weather.

The girl looked up and blue met blue, but while his eyes resembled sapphires hers resembled ice.

"Cold?" she asked curiously like she was unaware of what that was.

"Um…yeah?" Naruto asked unsurely. The girl was silent as she pondered this before speaking.

"I don't get cold."

"Really?" Naruto asked with a raised brow. Was she and ice type yokai?

"I do not get cold…because I am the cold." She explained further.

"You are the cold?" Naruto repeated in confusion. What did that mean?

"What do you want?" she repeated her first question ignoring his confusion.

"Oh right. Uh… My name is Naruto Astaroth and I heard the stories about the sudden blizzards hitting this place and I wanted to see for myself." Naruto explained. "I was hoping I could find the cause of it while I was here."

"I see." She said before pausing. "In that case you have found it."

"I have?" Naruto blinked before pointing at her. "So it was you."

He was only answered with silence.

"So…why did you decide to give this village the gift of winter?"

She remained silent but he noticed her slightly flinch.

"Where is everyone?"

Silence.

"So you're here by yourself then?"

Flinch. Silence.

"You must be strong if you were able to change the natural weather of this place for so long."

Flinch. Silence.

"Well I have a question for you." Naruto started but sighed when he was greeted once more with silence. "I wanted to know if you would consider joining my peerage. I could really use someone with your gift."

That got a response from her but it was one he wasn't expecting.

"Gift." Her voice held a tint of venom. "You think this is a gift?"

"Um…sure." Naruto tried uncertainly.

"Leave."

Her voice was no longer gentle but as cold as the frost around them.

"Huh?" Naruto asked taken back by her sudden change in tone.

"You've come after me because of my powers." She her voice was like a whisper in the wind but he still heard her. "But just like the others who have tried to take me…you will fail!"

The sudden shout was followed with a sudden burst of wind so fierce that Naruto had to shield his face as he took a few steps back.

"Oi, what's the big deal?"he sputtered.

"What? I thought you wanted me because of my power? I'm just giving you a taste of it!" she said as she swung her arm. The next thing Naruto knew was that he was slammed into a nearby tree after getting hit by a powerful gust of wind and snow.

Naruto winced and glared at the girl only for his eyes to widen when he saw the white haired girl raise both arms. Ice began to form around her and took the form of spikes.

Pointy spikes he added mildly as he jumped away gulping a bit when he saw the frozen weapons impeded in the tree he was leaning against seconds ago.

"Hey no need to launch sharp pointy objects at me! Can't we talk about this?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"We could." The girl allowed causing Naruto to smile. But that smile was wiped off when she continued. "But that doesn't mean we will!"

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he rolled out of the way of the incoming frozen projectiles.

"I'm pretty sure Sairaorg and Rias didn't have it this rough when they had Kuisha and Akeno join them." Naruto said as he watched the girl in front of him warily.

* * *

"Mou, where is he?" Rias complained.

"Must you be so childish Rias?" a young girl with short blak hair wearing glasses asked.

"Of course! I'm only 10. Mou, Sona-chan you're younger than me so you should be more childish too!" Rias said with a pout.

"Ara ara, it seems like Rias-chan is as lively as ever." Another younger girl said. She had long black hair tied into a ponytail and purple eyes.

"I just want to see Naruto-nii. It's been forever since I've last seen him." Rias defended.

"He visited you a few months ago on your birthday Rias." Sona countered with a raised brow looking far more mature then someone her age should be.

"So this is where everyone is." They heard someone say. Turning Rias smiled as she greeted her older cousin.

"Sairaorg! You're here!" Rias said with a smile running to hug him.

"Rias, it's good to see you again." He said with a smile as he returned her hug.

When he first met her he didn't know how to act. On one hand he knew she was not responsible for his father's behavior towards him but on the other he was still a child and he couldn't help but feel jealous that she was the one who inherited the Power of Destruction while he did not.

But as time went but he realized that just like how it wasn't his fault that he didn't inherit the power it wasn't her fault that she did. And Naruto had been right about her. She was a very sweet girl.

"Hello Sairaorg, I take it that this is your queen you've been speaking about." Sona said looking at the blonde girl next to him.

"Yes this is Kuisha." He introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you." The blonde queen said with a bow.

"Ara, how nice. Another queen to talk to." Akeno said with a smile.

"Ne Sairaorg is Naruto-nii with you?" Rias asked as he looked around the older boy in hope of seeing the blonde Astaroth.

"I'm afraid not. I haven't seen him since he went on his peerage hunt." He answered causing the younger girls to look at him in confusion.

"Peerage hunt? What do you mean?" Sona asked curiously.

"Seems he's a bit down since bother Rias and I have a member of peerage while he doesn't. So he told me he would find someone to join before his birthday. Chances are he's still out searching." He explained. "But don't worry, chances are he's either found someone or he's just goofing around having fun."

* * *

"I am so not having fun!" Naruto shouted as he bobbed and weaved around to avoid any incoming ice attacks.

"Good, you're not supposed to." The girl said in a calm tone as she fired another flurry of ice spears.

"Why do you have to be so mean Snowflake-chan?" Naruto asked as he ducked away from another ice spike.

The onslaught of ice and snow suddenly stopped and Naruto took this moment to look at the girl who stared at him with a raised brow.

"Snowflake-chan?" she asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Well…I don't really know your name and your hair is as white as snow so I thought it would fit." Naruto shrugged.

There was a moment of silence.

"I see."

And the blizzard continued once more.

"If you didn't like the name you could have just said so!" Naruto said with a wince as an ice spike grazed his shoulder.

"Screw this. You want a fight I'll give you one!" Naruto shouted raising his arm and three chains shot out of each hand. He began to swing them around crushing the ice before it reached this.

Seeing this, the white haired girl paused and looked at him with a frown.

"I see. Like me you also possess a curse." She stated causing Naruto to look at her with a frown.

"Curse? What are you talking about? This is just the chain magic I inherited from my mother." Naruto stated and it was true. It took him some time to learn how to use his mother's chain magic and he was proud of it. No way was he going to let someone call it a curse.

"Call it whatever you wish it won't change a thing." She countered.

"Why are you trying to freeze my ass? I just wanted you to join my peerage." Naruto said hoping to resolve this peacefully.

"I refuse to fall for your tricks." She stated frowning.

"Tricks? I'm being straightforward. I want you to join my peerage." Naruto insisted.

"Again your tricks won't work. I once believed people accepted me for my abilities but I won't fall for it again." She repeated her voice getting colder along with the temperature. "The only one who accepted me was my mother. She was the only one who I could trust. Now that she is gone I have no one."

"No one? What about your other family or your friends?" Naruto asked fishing for information. Her calm face finally broke as she showed him a bitter smile.

"Family and friends? On the day of my birth the temperatures around here began to drop. As I got older the village got colder. The villagers think of me as some vengeful spirit who is here to freeze them to death. My good for nothing father left saying that my mother was nothing more than a plaything to him and that he refused to acknowledge a half breed like me whatever that means. My mothers' family blamed me for her death."

Here she paused and Naruto could see the anger in her eyes. But he looked at her curiously. Half breed? Did that mean she was only half yokai or something?

"After her death I was constantly blamed because my cures kept getting out of control. Soon ice covered the land and the people were angrier. But they were also scared. I was killing their land and slowly killing them. It didn't matter that it was an accident. The only thing they saw was a threat, a threat they wanted to get rid of."

The wind around her began to pick up.

"And now you show up out of nowhere saying you want me to join this peerage thing because of my cures? The very thing that has kept me isolated? I don't believe it for a second!" she shouted firing a wave of ice at Naruto who jumped out of the way.

"Oi Snowflake-chan calm down!" she shouted over the freezing winds.

"Earlier you asked why I decided to give this village the gift of winter." She said before scoffing in distain. "Winter is no gift."

"Are you sure? I've always liked winter." Naruto said before hoping back as ice spike sprouted from the ground where he was once standing.

"There is nothing to like about winter. Winter represents death….darkness…suffering…I am winter. The pain I bring is absolute…the misery I bring is absolute…the demise I bring is ABSOLUTE!"

With that final shout she slammed both palms into the ground and snow soon turned into ice. And the ice soon transformed into a field of frozen spikes.

"Well now…this is an unpleasant turn of events." Naruto said in an even tone as the spikes spread towards him. He quickly sprouted his wings and flew to the air not wanting to be skewered.

"What the?" she mumbled her eyes widened a bit when she saw his wings.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Naruto shouted from his place in the air.

"Yes." Was her simple answer causing Naruto to stumble a bit.

"So blunt." He muttered with a sweat drop.

"So you are like me." She observed causing Naruto to raise a brow.

"Like you? What do you mean?"

What he saw next shocked him.

From out of her back two black wings that resembled his sprouted out.

"You're a devil?" he asked pointing a finger at her as she tilted her head to the side.

"Devil? Is that what we are? I suppose it is fitting from all the harm I bring." She mused before leaping into the air.

"Damn, I was really hoping I could gain the advantage by flying." Naruto grumbled. She was able to create powerful gusts of wind. That was definitely going to mess with his flying.

"Now that I know what I am…please die." She said and ice began to grow on her hands until they resembled claws.

"Sharp and pointy…of course." Naruto deadpanned. He waved his arms around building up his magic.

"**Explosion Formula**" two magic seals appeared above and below his opponent while three more that were lined up together appeared on each of her side. At the center of the seals was the Astaroth Clan symbol and on the edge of the circles was a variety of letters, numbers and symbols making it resemble a strange formula. Snapping his fingers he watched in satisfaction as the ice wielding devil was consumed by the following explosion.

He frowned though when he saw the smoke cleared and instead of the girl he saw a block of ice. It began to crack and break showing the girl was unharmed.

"You made a shield of ice huh? You're just making me wanting you to join my peerage more and more." Naruto said with a small smile before pointing his finger until his hand resembled a gun.

"**Demon Bullet**" he said as a ball of demonic energy formed at the end of his finger before being fired towards her. The bullet was black by a shield of ice that appeared between the attack and the target.

"Tch. I'm not done yet Snowflake-chan." Naruto clicked his teeth in annoyance before multiple chains shot out of his body and headed straight towards her. Seeing this, the ice using devil was about to dodge when Naruto noticed something.

Her body suddenly went tense and her eyes widened as panic filled them. She threw her head back and released a scream of pain.

"AAAHHH!" her screamed filled the air as the winds picked up until they were in the middle of a blizzard that was much stronger then what she previously created. Naruto watched in fascination as his chains stopped moving before freezing and crumbled into shards of ice. Struggling to keep his place in the air he saw that small patched of ice formed on his body in various spots. Just as he was about to fly away to leave the range of the blizzard it suddenly stopped. He looked to see the girl breathing heavily.

"So that's why you think it's a curse? You're able to use ice magic but you don't have proper control of it." Naruto observed. "And it was because of that that you ended up hurting the villagers."

"Shut up." She hissed with a glare as she regained her breath.

"It's not your fault. You said you were a half breed and your father left right? So that means you lived surrounded by humans with no one to help you control your powers." Naruto said.

"I said shut up." She repeated as she created two ice spears before launching them towards him.

"I get that you're scared of your powers." Naruto started as he ducked away from the spears. "But you don't have to stay here alone. Come with me. I can introduce you to people who can help you control your power. In fact my godmother is one of the strongest ice using devils in the underworld."

The girl paused and it looked like she was considering it before shaking her head and charged at him her hands covered with ice in the shape of claw. Naruto cursed as he flew to avoid it but she was hot on his trail. The two began an aerial dance with Naruto trying to avoid being cut to shreds and the girl dodging any bullets he fired.

"Come on! You can't tell me that you aren't interested in the opportunity of controlling your powers? What about your mother? Would she want you to waste your life living in this frozen village alone?" Naruto shouted as his cheek was cut by one of her claws.

"Empty promises. Empty promises that I won't fall for!" she said going for another sweep but Naruto leaned back to dodge it. "I do not care if you are interest in my curse! I won't let you take advantage of me!"

"I'm not trying to take advantage! I just want to help!" Naruto tried as he descended to the ground with her following.

"Lies! You want me to join this peerage of yours! You even admitted earlier that you are interested in my powers! It is because of that that you are here in the first place!" she hissed summoning a block of ice. Unleashing a battle cry she launched it hoping to crush the blonde.

Seeing this Naruto clapped both his hands so they resembled a gun and fire a larger bullet.

"It's always the same! It's always my powers that ruin my life and I'm sick of it!" she shouted and Naruto was surprised to see some tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"First my powers make it so cold that my mother gets sick slowly killing her, my father leaves me because I'm some disgusting half breed, my mother's family hates me for killing her, the villagers want me dead for freezing their land. Earlier you asked me where everyone was, well I killed them all! They attack me and when I panicked I accidently froze them to death. Now you, some random devil comes here looking for me because he wants me to join this peerage thing and use me for my powers." She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She was so out of it that she said things she didn't mean to.

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes as she got that off her chest before frowning. Now that he thought about it, from her point of view it did seem like her powers dictated her life.

Wow…no wonder she thinks her powers are a curse.

"You're right." He said softly and his sudden agreement actually shocker her enough to pause in her attacks. The winds died out and the area was filled with silence.

"What?" she asked incredulously. This whole fight he was persistent in him join this peerage of his and now he's agreeing with her.

"The original purpose for me being here was to find the source of the resent snowstorms which turns out to be you. Once I found out I wanted you to join my peerage because I knew you were strong. So you're right, I'm basically here for your powers." He admitted softly. "But not anymore."

"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"I still want to help you but if you don't want to join my peerage then that's fine." Naruto said smiling at the surprised girl. "But still, just because you won't be joining my peerage doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Friends?" she repeated with wide eyes.

"Yup! What do you say Snowflake-chan? Let's become friends and then I can introduce you to my godmother. She can definitely help you with your ice power." Naruto offered his grin widening and eyes honest.

"B-But my curse! I am just like winter! I only bring harm to other!" she shot back losing her composure.

"Oh right, earlier you said you bring pain, misery and demise to others. Well let me tell you something Snowflake-chan, I am a firm believer of no pain no gain. You didn't bring misery to me because I love fighting strong opponents and you were definitely a strong opponent. And that thing about meeting my demise? I won't be meeting my end anytime soon. After all I still have to surpass my father and become a Satan!" Naruto said with a confident grin.

"Now come on. Earlier so said you were alone for so long. I don't know about you but I would hate that so let's be friends! Let me help you by ending your solitude." Naruto said his grin shifting into a soft hopeful smile.

"W-What?"

"Beside I don't know about you but I don't think about all those negative thoughts about winter. Personally I love it. Seeing a clear field covered in a blanket of white snow is a really beautiful sight." Naruto continued.

The girl was looking at him in disbelief. This wasn't supposed to happen. When people found out about her powers they were supposed to react negatively not offer her friendship. She had no idea how to react. She looked in his eyes and saw that he really had no more desire of her joining this peerage of his. There was just he just wanted to help her and be friends. She had not received that kind of look or kindness in a long time.

Not since her mother.

And it felt nice.

Really nice.

"Exactly what is a peerage?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Huh?" Naruto asked tilting his head.

"The reason we fought was because you wanted me to join your peerage. I have no idea what that is and if we are to be friends then I should at least know why we fought in the first place." She hastily explained.

"Oh, well you see we devils have something called Evil Pieces which is basically a set of chess piece that every top-class devils receive. After the Great War the devil population diminished so my father, Ajuka Beelzebub, created the Evil Pieces to reincarnate other beings into devils. Each piece offers a different power. I would be king since it's my peerage and anyone else would be reincarnated as a devil and join my peerage as my servant." Naruto explained.

"So you want me to be a slave." She asked with a frown. He wanted her to be his slave? That did not sound appealing at all. And here she thought she could actually have a friend.

"Eh that's just the technical term. I'm not very fond of it either. I perform the term comrade if I'm being honest." Naruto admitted hoping he didn't offend her or anything.

"I see. And you wanted me to join your peerage because of my powers." She stated but raised a brow when he shook his head.

"That's only partially true." Naruto said causing her to frown in confusion.

"Partially? What do you mean?"

"It was your powers that attracted me but it was your potential that sealed the deal." Naruto explained with a grin.

"My potential? What do you mean?" she asked with a confused expression.

"Exactly what it sounds like Snowflake-chan. I can tell that you don't have full control of your powers. Now I don't mean to sound arrogant but I'm pretty strong for a devil in my age group and despite the fact that you haven't completely mastered your powers you still put up a good fight." Naruto said before continuing in a softer tone.

"I get that when it comes to your powers you've only focused on the negative but if you're able to control it you would see the positives that come with it. Let me help you Snowflake-chan. Let me show you that your curse is actually a gift. Let me be you friend."

The ice wielding devil just stared at him digesting what she had heard.

Could it be true?

Could she trust this boy she had just met?

If she was being honest with herself then she would admit that she wanted to trust him. She wanted to so bad.

She was tired.

Tired of losing control of her powers.

Tired of unintentionally hurting others.

Tired of always being on guard.

But most of all she was tired of being alone.

"You're serious." She whispered ducking her head so he wouldn't see her eyes.

"Very." Naruto said in a quiet but serious tone.

Slowly the girl walked towards Naruto who just watched her. When she was in arms length of him she looked up and her eyes were a bit moist.

"This isn't a trick right?" she asked hopefully.

"I swear on the honor of my clan that this is no trick. I wish to be friends with you and I wish to help you." Naruto reassured.

She looked at him carefully before nodding. She may have not known much about devil culture but she knew that swearing on the honor of your clan was equivalent to a binding contract. To make an oath on your clan name and then breaking it would bring shame to him and his family.

He did not seem like some cruel horrible being like legends typically depict devils as. He was offering her help something that no one else has done before. She looked into his eyes one more time and saw no deceit. Sighing to herself she made her decision. Whether it was for better or worse…she'll just have to wait and see.

"What piece am I going to be?" she asked after making her decision.

"What?" Naruto blinked in confusion.

"The Evil Pieces. Which piece am I going to be." She asked

"Oh…well based on our fight I'd say you would work best as a queen. You're definitely strong enough." Naruto answered after he gave it some thought.

"I see, so how are we doing this?" she asked curiously.

"Doing what?" Naruto asked.

"Turning me into your queen." She simply answered.

"Oh, well I would just take out the queen piece and it would have to be touching you. Then I wou-wait a minute." Naruto paused his explanation and looked at her with wide eyes. "What do you mean turning you into my queen?"

"I thought that was your original purpose. Have you changed your mind?"

"No but the whole fight started because you didn't want to join my peerage! Now all of a sudden you want to join it? Man I knew girls were confusing but come on! This makes no sense?" Naruto said rubbing his head in thought.

Wasn't she just trying to kill him a minute ago after he asked her to join?

Yeah, girls were definitely confusing.

She merely stared at him before her lips twitched into a small smile.

"Ah, it seems like my new king is quite foolish." She said shaking her head a bit.

"Foolish? How am I foolish?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"I have never been accepted by the humans here. Other then my mother I was seen as a demon...well my father saw me more as trash than a demon. Sprouting these wings did not help me with my image either. But now I know that I am a devil, or at least half devil. My whole life I have had many question but no answers. And then you show up and have given them to me." She explained as Naruto listened attentively. "What am I? Why am I cursed? Why won't anyone help me? Why must I be alone? I have asked myself these questions for years and you have answered them."

"I did?" he asked. As far as he could tell all he did was try and get her to join his peerage, fight her and then offer her help and friendship.

"You have showed me that I am a devil, or at least half devil. You have told me that my curse is only a curse if I think of it as such. What's more is that you have offered me a chance to control my powers, something no one has done before. I have never been offered help until today. And I am alone…because I chose to be alone." She admitted quietly. "I am alone because I have allowed the fear of my powers to control me."

She looked into his eyes and Naruto saw determination in them. "I am done letting that fear control me. Earlier you asked me if my mother would want me to live alone like this and I know she would not. If you are offering me help and companionship, two things that I have craved for so long, then it is only fair that I help my new friend as well."

Naruto could only gape at her as a full blown grin spread on her face and her usual cold eyes were now filled with warmth.

"And my new friend has been looking for people to join his peerage." She finished.

*chirp chirp chirp*

"Eh?" was the only intelligent thing Naruto could think of.

"Again it seems like me king is more foolish then I thought." She sighed dramatically.

"So…what you're trying to say is…" Naruto started but she finished it.

"I will join your peerage if you help me with my powers." She knew it wasn't the smartest move she could have made. She still didn't know much about him but this seemed like a win-win situation for them both.

He would gain an ally and she would no longer be alone.

Naruto just stared at her incredulously before speaking in a slow disbelieving voice. "You're serious."

"Of course I am. This would benefit us both. As long as you keep your end of the deal I shall serve under you. So what do you say?" she asked amused by his flabbergasted expression.

Naruto just looked at her blankly before throwing his head back and laughing.

"Man Snowflake-chan, the minute I decide to give up on the idea of you joining you do this. Something tells me you're definitely going to keep me on my toes." Naruto said as he dug into his pocket. She watched as he pulled out a case. Opening it he pulled out a chess piece.

A queen.

"Alright this is your last chance. Know that either way I'll help you control you're powers and we'll still be friends. So one more time, are you sure about this?" he asked as he stared at her searching for any doubt.

He found none.

Well damn.

She was serious.

"I have already thought about it and my decision stands." She stated confidently.

"Alright then, let's get do this." He said as the queen piece was engulfed by gold light. He was about to speaking before he blinked as a thought hit him. Smiling sheepishly he looked at the girl who was watching the queen piece curiously.

"Um…this might be a bad time to ask this but…what's your name?" he asked with an awkward smile realizing he never asked her.

The girl looks at her blankly before smiling a bit. She covered her mouth with her hand and released a slight chuckle.

"I forgot I never introduced myself. To think this whole time you've been recruiting and you don't even know my name. To think that earlier today I was all alone and now I am following such a foolish king. I guess that old saying is true. You never know what tomorrow will bring." She stated.

"Once again you called me a foolish king. I really hope this doesn't become your catchphrase or something." Naruto deadpanned.

"Well my name is not Snowflake-chan like you've been calling me. It's Silvia." She corrected.

"Silvia?" Naruto repeated testing the name. It was a nice name.

"Yes Silvia, Silvia Lucifuge."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

What do you think? Good, bad, decent? Please Review

And there we go Naruto's first servant has been revealed.

**Silvia: **Now than before anyone asks yes Silvia is an OC but she will be the only OC in Naruto's peerage. If you have trouble picturing her, imagine Sode no Shirayuki from Bleach since her appearance was based off her. If you think it was stupid of her to reveal her past remember she is around Naruto's age so about 11-12. She become emotional and let it slip without meaning to. Also she doesn't have much experience with actually talking to people.

**Power of Creation: **the complete opposite of the **Power of Destruction**. With this magic Naruto is able to use his demonic energy to make different symbols and calculations to create different formulas with various effects depending on the formula and how much yoki Naruto uses will create different effects. Kankara Formula is an advance technique from this branch of magic. I guess the easiest way to explain it would be like comparing it to fuinjutsu.

Naruto Peerage

**King: **Naruto Astaroth

**Queen: **Silvia Lucifuge


	5. Chapter 5

**I have to say that I am very glad you guys like my OC. I was a bit worried if I'm being honest. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool DxD or any other anime characters/reference that may appear in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Welcome to the Family **

"_Well my name is not Snowflake-chan like you've been calling me. It's Silvia." She corrected._

"_Silvia?" Naruto repeated testing the name. It was a nice name. _

"_Yes Silvia, Silvia Lucifuge." _

Silence.

Silvia Lucifuge.

That was her name.

And it was her name that shocked him into silence.

Or more precisely, it was her last name that shocked her into silence.

Lucifuge.

He had done his research of devil history and Lucifuge was a very famous name. Or infamous depending on how you look at it.

The Lucifuge clan was very powerful devils and big supporters of the Old Satan Faction. More precisely they served directly under the original Lucifer and his lineage. During the Civil war between the Old Satan Faction and the Anti-Satan faction the Lucifuge was a crucial part of the Old Satan Army. But more importantly, if Silvia was a member of this clan then he had another reason to introduce her to his godmother who just happens to be a member of the very same clan.

Because not only could Grayfia teach her how to control her powers this would also mean that Silvia had family. Family she had been craving for since her mother's death.

From what he knew the Lucifuge were a clan of pure blood devil who firmly believed in the ways of the Old Satans and after their defeat the Lucifuge clan was practically wiped out and any surviving members dispersed around the world.

Since she was ignorant of the devil world he didn't have to worry about her being one of those devils who opposed the current Satans but still.

What were the chances of this happening?

In the mean time Silvia was starting to feel unnerved.

Not a single word came out of Naruto's mouth as he stared at Silvia with unmasked shock. Did he hear her right?

"Um…aren't you supposed to be turning me into your queen now Naruto?" the white haired girl asked nervously. She had no idea why the blonde was staring at her like that. Suddenly a frightening thought reached her mind and she asked in a tentative voice. "Or perhaps you have changed your mind?"

She bit her lip waiting for his answer but he was still quiet and doubts started to plague her mind.

Did he no longer want her?

Did he no longer want to help her?

Did he think she was a lost cause?

Unable to handle the silence she held her hand up and snow began to dance around it. A second later her once empty hand now held a snowball.

A snowball she promptly threw at his face.

"Oi! What was that for?" Naruto sputtered as he wiped the snow away from his face.

"It's considered poor manners to stare at a lady like that." She sniffed as he crossed her arms and raising her chin defiantly. This confident pose melted in about 3 seconds before adopting a more nervous one. "Why were you staring? Are you having second thoughts about me joining your peerage?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked dumbly before his eyes widened. "What?! Why would you think that? I still want you to join my peerage if you're still willing!"

Hearing this caused Silvia to release a breath she didn't even know she was holding. It was strange, she idly noticed, that just a few moments ago she was dead set on refusing his invitation and now she panicked about the thought of him taking it back.

"I see…then why are you staring at me like that?" she asked with a frown.

Naruto thought about telling her before shaking his head. He would keep it a surprise for now.

"No reason, it's just I can't wait to introduce you to my godmother." Naruto said with a grin. He absentmindedly wondered how Grayfia would react to this.

"She is the one who can help me right?" Silvia asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yup, when it comes to ice she's one of the best. Plus she can help you get a better understanding of devil culture. I can't think of a better teacher for you." Naruto explained.

'_Hopefully it will also give you two a chance to bond as family.' _He mentally added before smiling.

"Anyway, sorry for making you wait. Are you ready for this?" he asked as the queen piece began to glow gold and began to hover above his hand.

Silvia stared at the piece for a bit before nodding with a smile. "As I'll ever be."

"Okay then, let's do this. Now give me a second, this is going to be my first time doing this." Naruto said before clearing his throat. "**I, Naruto Astaroth, ask upon you, Silvia Lucifuge, to embrace new life as a devil and become my comrade. With this new life, as my Queen, rejoice.**"

Silvia watched transfixed. As Naruto began his chant the piece floated towards her until it melted into her chest. She gasped when she felt a sudden surge of power before a feeling of exhaustion hit her. She stumbled a bit but Naruto was there to help her.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yes…just a bit tired." She explained taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, your body is just adjusting to the Evil Piece. Give it a minute and you'll feel better in no time." Naruto explained.

"Okay, I think I'm good." Silvia said after a minute as she took a step back. She held her hands up and seemed to be studying them. "I don't look any different but I defiantly feel a change."

"Congratulations Snowflake-chan! You went from a devil/human hybrid into a reincarnated devil!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Why did you call me Snowflake-chan? I already told you my name." the newly made queen asked tilting her head to the side.

"We're going to be friends right? Well sometimes friends make up nicknames for each other. Besides it suits you not only is your hair white as snow but no two snowflakes are identical, just like a snowflake your one of a kind." Naruto explained with a smile.

For some unknown reason Silvia felt her cheeks heat up. Was that a compliment? It sounded like one. Unsure of how to respond she remained silent.

"Now that that's taken care of are you ready to go?" he asked gleefully.

He finally had his first peerage member.

Not only that, but his first member happens to be a total badass ice wielding queen.

Yup. He hit the jackpot.

Take that Sairaorg!

"Go where?" Silvia asked with a confused frown. Now that she thought about it they kind of jumped the gun. They did not really talk about what they would do after she became his queen. All she knew was that she was to serve under him as his servant.

Although he did say he preferred the term comrade.

"To my house of course." Naruto said as if it was obvious.

"Oh, are we going there to visit your godmother?" she asked curiously.

"We can if you want but I thought we get you settled in your new home first." Naruto said looking at the sky therefore missing her shocked expression.

"New home?" she repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

"What do I mean? I mean that once we move you into my family's house when can meet my godmother." Naruto said as though she should know this.

"I'm moving into your family's house?" she asked still not getting it.

"Of course, where else would you go?" Naruto asked perplexed.

"I didn't think I'd go anywhere! I thought I would continue to live here while I visited your home or you would visit me!" Silvia exclaimed. She had lived in this village her whole life and while it may have been filled with angry and scared villagers she was still apprehensive about leaving.

"Eh? I thought you said you hated being alone? Why would I leave my new queen alone when my family has a perfectly fine has that has more than enough room for another." Naruto countered.

"Wouldn't you're parents mind having a complete stranger living in their home?" the white haired queen asked hesitantly. They had just met today and he already invited her to live in his house. While she was not the most adapt at this kind of things she had a feeling that this was not a normal occurrence.

"It's perfectly fine. In fact most devils have their peerage live in the same place as them. My father's peerage has been living in his house years before I was born." Naruto explained.

"I see." Silvia said as she took a glance at what was once her home. The idea of leaving it was strange. She had grown up here and while it was filled with painful memories she also had some happier ones with her mother.

Speaking of which…

"Are we leaving now or do we have some spare time?" she asked.

"Sure we have plenty of time so no rush. Pack what you need and do what you have to do and then we'll head out." Naruto said with a grin.

"Thank you." She said with a grateful smile before turning around. If she was leaving then there was one thing she had to do first.

After walking though the barren streets she finally reached her destination. It was an old worn out one floor home. She did not enter through the door instead walking around the building towards the backyard. Once there she continued her path until she reached her destination.

Underneath a large tree that was dead due to the cold was a small makeshift grave. And etched on the grave were the words.

_Jundo Shirayuki _

_A loving mother with a soul as pure as snow _

"Hello kaa-chan." Silvia muttered as she stared at the grave. "It's been a while since my last visit and a lot has changed."

She took a deep breath before kneeling down in front of the grave as she tried to organize her thoughts.

"First of all, I want to apologize. I know that my behavior must have disappointed you. I let myself wallow in sorrow, I know it's not much of an excuse but it is all I have. But something happened today and I am done making excuses. I have met someone who is willing to help me with my powers." She continued smiling a bit in the end.

"I don't know if you knew this but apparently I am half devil but I have been reborn as a full devil. I was a bit surprised when I found out and it made me feel more of a monster then I originally did but my new friend told me to accept myself powers, devil heritage and all that comes with it. I'm no longer running away kaa-chan, I am going to live my life like you would have wanted." She explained as she stood up. She was startled when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She turned to see it was Naruto.

"Hello Shirayuki-san, my name is Naruto Astaroth and I'm Silvia's new friend. I'd just thought I should let you know that you no longer have to worry about your daughter." Naruto said as he bowed to the grave. "She's under my care now and you can be sure that I'll take good care of her."

"I guess this is goodbye kaa-chan, I'll be leaving this village soon doing who knows what." Silvia said.

"If you're curious we'll be having kickass adventures." Naruto said with a grin. Silvia stared at him blankly before shaking her head a bit in amusement.

"Well there you go kaa-chan, apparently I'll be having 'kickass adventures' as my new king so elegantly put it." She said with a small smile. She bowed her head and remained silent for a few minutes.

"Alright I'm ready." She said as she raised her head.

"You sure? You don't have any bags or anything." Naruto said pointing out her lack of luggage but she just shrugged.

"I really don't have anything of value to be honest." She explained causing Naruto to nod.

"Alright then, I guess we better go. It's getting pretty late." Naruto said as he looked at the setting thought before a thought hit him and he paled.

"Is something wrong?" she asked noticing how pale he got all of a sudden.

"Yeah I just realized how long I've been here." He answered.

"And that is a problem because…?" she trailed off wondering why he looked so frightened.

"Well truth is today is my birthday. My family and friends are probably waiting for me back home waiting for me but I've been out all day looking for you. No doubt my mom's worried and when she get's worried she gets violent." Naruto said as a shiver ran down his spine.

His mom was _soooo _going to kill him.

"I see…well if it's any consolation happy birthday." She said. "Besides I'm sure they will understand once you tell them what happened.

"Thanks." Naruto said with a small smile but he was still scared. His mother believed in the 'hit first ask questions later' method.

'_Oh well, no use in prolonging the inevitable.' _Naruto thought as he raised his arm and his family crest appeared in from of them.

"What is this?" Silvia asked curiously. The last time she saw a circle like this they exploded around her.

"Transport Circle, think of it like a shortcut." Naruto said as the circle began to glow a bright golden light.

"Hmm. Interesting." She said as she studied the circle in front of them.

"Well let's get going." Naruto said as he grabbed her hand and walked towards the circle. Once they touched it their body seemed to have phased through it. Once they completely entered the seal it disappeared leaving behind the frozen village.

* * *

**Beelzebub Manor **

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" an irate Kushina shouted as she paced around the room swinging her arms around frantically.

"Kushi-chan maybe you should calm down." Ajuka said trying to get his wife to settle down.

Big mistake.

"CALM DOWN?! ARE YOU TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?! OUR BABY HAS BEEN MISSING ALL DAY! IN FACT YOU SHOULD BE JUST AS WORRIED AS ME YOU JACKASS!"

"I am worried but it won't do us any good to get all worked up. Remember I sent the rest of my peerage to go look for him." Ajuka said but again all that did to was anger her more.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEIGN WORRIED! IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW MY ONLY CHILD IS CURRENTY MISSING AND WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE HE IS! AS HIS MOTHER I THINK I AM WELL WITHIN MY RIGHTS TO BE A LITTLE WORRIED!"

"Of course you are but still-" he was interrupted but his wife.

"SO DON'T GO TELLING ME WHAT TO DO AJUKA! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A SATAN I WILL KICK YOUR ASS! NOW EXCUSE ME I'M GOING BACK TO WORRYING ABOUT MY SON!" and with that Kushina continued her worried pacing wondering where her son is.

Ajuka decided to sit on a couch and remain silent hoping to avoid his wife wrath. Hopefully the rest of his peerage would be able to find Naruto soon or Kushina would soon get physical.

Sitting down on another couch in the same room was Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"Hmm. Kushina-chan is as scary as always." Sirzechs said with a smile as he watched his best friend get chewed out.

"True but as a mother worried about her son it is well in her rights to be worried." Grayfia supplied as she calmly sipped a cup of tea.

"True true, I wonder where Naru-chan is though." Sirzechs said.

"From what I heard earlier from Sairaorg-sama it appears that Naruto-sama went out on something called a 'peerage hunt'." The silver haired woman answered.

"A peerage hunt? What's that?" Sirzechs asked curiously.

"According to Sairaorg-sama it appears that Naruto-sama was a bit downtrodden that both he and Rias-sama were able to find members for his peerage while he has not. It would appear that he had made a vow to find someone by his birthday and today is his deadline." Grayfia answered as she set her cup down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Ah, so his rival was able to beat him and now he has to catch up." Sirzechs said with a nod as he knew about the two boys' rivalry.

"So it would appear." Grayfia answered stoic faced.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO SO CALM?!" Kushina shouted as she pointed at the godparents of her son.

"Why? Because you're doing enough worrying for everyone in the room." Sirzechs answered casually only to receive a punch in the face that sent him crashing into a nearby wall. "Ow."

"This is why you should think before you speak." Grayfia said not at all affected by the violence towards her husband.

"What about you Grayfia-chan?" Kushina asked turning towards her friend.

"I am worried but one of us has to remain calm. It will not benefit us to let our emotions get the best of us right now." Grayfia explained.

"I suppose your right." Kushina conceded with a sigh.

Ajuka, who was listening, could only gape at what transpired.

"Are you kidding me? I _just _told you the same thing and I get yelled at but when she does you listen?" Ajuka asked incredulously.

"Do you want me to yell at you some more?" Kushina asked dangerously as she glared at him

"No dear." Ajuka replied as he shook his head rapidly. From where he was still embedded in the wall Sirzechs snickered.

"Whipped." The red haired Satan muttered but loud enough for Ajuka to hear.

With a tick mark forming on his head, he calmly picked up a vase that rested on a nearby corner table. Without sparing a glance he threw the vase smirking when he heard Sirzechs yelp of pain.

"Ow! What the hell Ajuka-kun! You know that it's against the bro code for one bro to hit another bro below the belt." Sirzechs wheezed in pain.

"I'm not your bro." Ajuka deadpanned.

It was hard to tell whether Sirzechs tears came from Ajuka's quick dismissal or from the pain he was in.

It was at that moment that a golden seal with the Astaroth symbol appeared and in a flash of light two kids were standing in the room.

"NARU-CHAN!" Kushina explained as she lunged for her son pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey…kaa-chan…" Naruto gasped out as his face turned blue from lack of oxygen.

"Kushina, I know you're happy that he's safe but you're killing our son." Ajuka pointed out.

Kushina blinked at his words before glancing out her son whose head was slump and wasn't moving. With a yelp she let go of her son who fell to the ground. After a few minute of Naruto greedily sucking in some much needed air he stood up and was faced with the worried face of his mother.

"Are you okay Naru-chan?" the red head asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Naruto said as he stretched his back wincing when he heard the cracks.

"That's good." Kushina sighed in relief before she grabbed the collar of his shirt with both hands and began to vigorously shake him as she snarled angrily. "BECAUSE YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

"Whaaat?" Naruto asked his voice carried his head bobbing back and forth.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?!"

"IIIIII caaaaan eeeexplaaaiinnn." Naruto said starting to get really dizzy.

"Uh…Kushina, maybe you should let him go so he can explain." Ajuka suggested.

Kushina paused in her actions and stared at her husband for a bit before shouting. "Shut up Ajuka! Can't you see I'm trying to discipline our son?!"

And with that she continued to shake and yell at her son who looked like he was about to pass out.

"Um perhaps I can explain." A timid voice asked a female voice to be exact.

The four devils blinked in surprise before their head whirled to a white haired girl who was standing there looking incredibly uncomfortable. They continued to stare in silence and the girl wriggled her hands together her nervousness obvious to everyone.

"Hello there." Ajuka said finally breaking the silence.

"Hello sir." The white haired girl greeted back.

"Who the hell are you?" Kushina asked bluntly causing the adults to sweat drop.

"Um…my name is Silvia and I am Naruto's queen." She answered causing them to look at her in shock.

"You're his what?" Ajuka asked with wide eyes.

"His queen, you know for his peerage." Silvia explained.

"Grauhh." Naruto gurgled as he was able to break free from his mother's hold. The shock of the news caused her to pause in her 'discipline'. He stumbled a bit and fought for balance before standing up straight.

"That's why I was gone. I met my new queen!" Naruto announced with a grin. His grin fell when he saw his godmother. He sighed knowing something was going to happen when they learned Silvia's full name.

He just hoped that something would be good.

"Anyway let me introduce you. This is the first official member of my peerage and queen…Silvia Lucifuge." He said and the adults stared at him in shock.

"Naru-chan…I don't think I heard you correctly. It sounded like you said Lucifuge." Sirzechs was the first one to speak.

"That's because I did."

"But that would mean…" Kushina trailed off as she glanced at Grayfia whose usual stoic face was broken and she was staring at Silvia with wide eyes.

"Yep that's what I thought when I found out." Naruto nodded as he noticed her reaction.

"Is there a problem with my name?" Silvia asked worriedly wondering why the silver haired woman was staring at her like that.

"No nothing wrong…it's just a surprise." Ajuka said as he studied the girl. He remembered fighting many Lucifuges during the civil war and remembered how strong they were. But they were also very loyal to the Lucifer family and heavy supporters of the Old Satan Faction. Hopefully this one was like Grayfia who supported the Anti-Satan Faction.

Naruto saw the look on his father's face and notice similar looks on his mother and godfather's so he decided to reassure them.

"Relax, she's pretty much ignorant of the devil world. When I met her she didn't even know she was half devil." Naruto explained before turning towards his queen. "Anyway Silvia let me introduce you to my family. This is my father Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the four Satans. Being a Satan means he is one of the Leaders of the Underworld."

"Hello there, it's nice to meet you." Ajuka greeted with a polite smile. Since she was ignorant of the devil world that meant she didn't share the same views as her clan which meant he didn't have to worry. Not that he had anything against her but this was his son's safety he had to think about.

"He is the one you wish to surpass right?" Silvia asked as she remembered Naruto's words during their fight.

"Yup!" the blonde nodded as his father smirked.

"Better keep up your training kid. Your about 100 years to early to think you can beat me. I'm a Satan for a reason." He taunted good naturedly.

"Whatever you say old man, just wait until I kick your ass." Naruto grumbled before turning to Kushina. "This is Kushina Astaroth my mother."

"Hello Silvia-chan it's nice to meet you!" Kushina greeted with a smile and in her typical fashion she ignored all formalities and hugged the startled girl who had no idea what to do.

"H-Hello ma'am." She greeted not sure if she should return the hug or not.

"The other red head is my clown of a godfather Sirzechs." Naruto said waving a dismissive hand towards Sirzechs.

"To introduce me to your new friend like that…how cruel of you Naru-chan." Sirzechs muttered in a depressed voice as he fell to his hands and knees a dark aura hovering above him.

"Oh yeah and he's a Satan like my dad." Naruto added as an afterthought in the same indifferent tone which made the dark aura around Sirzechs grow.

"How can you show just praise to you father but be so indifferent towards me?" The red headed Satan asked but no one paid attention.

"Is he okay?" Silvia asked worriedly as she was freed from Kushina's hug.

"He's fine." Naruto and Ajuka said in sync more then used to Sirzechs' antics.

"Now time to introduce you to my godmother." Naruto said causing her eyes to snap to Grayfia who was still staring at her in surprise.

"She is the one who can help me?" Silvia asked hope in her voice.

"Like I said when it comes to ice magic she is one of the best. Silvia say hello to Grayfia Lucifuge." Naruto said watching her carefully.

Silvia was about to speak but paused when she heard the woman's last name. Eyes widening she stared at Naruto. "Did you just say…?"

"That's right Lucifuge. The very same devil clan that your father was most likely a part of." Naruto explained.

"But that would mean…" she trailed off unable to finish the thought.

"That you have family?" Naruto finished as they turned to Grayfia who took a step towards them.

"Naruto…" Grayfia started, she was so shocked by this that she forgot to use honorifics like she usually does. "Is she really a part of my clan?"

"I'm not 100% but I'm almost positive that she is. She told me that her father was a devil but left when she was younger. Lucifuge isn't a common name in the human world, it's too much of a coincidence."

"Well let's find out." Ajuka said as he appeared by Silvia's side who jumped in surprise not seeing him move. Without warning he pulled out an empty syringe and stabbed her in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Silvia asked scowling in annoyance. Who the hell just stabs a syringe in someone they just met?

"Sorry but I needed a blood sample. It will help tell us if you really are related to Grayfia." Ajuka apologized but he didn't look sorry at all. He waved his arm and a small magic circle similar to Naruto's appeared in front of him. The circle began to glow as Ajuka reached into it and pulled out a strange looking machine and a vile of blood.

"Now all I have to do is out both yours and Grayfia's blood sample in this thing and it will do a quick scan telling us if you're related." Ajuka said as he placed both vials in the empty slots of the machine.

Everyone just stared at him strangely.

"Ajuka-kun…why do you have a blood sample of Grayfia-chan?" Sirzechs asked the question they were all wondering.

"Don't ask such stupid questions Sirzechs. I have it to insure my family's safety. You never know when an imposter will show up to try and do something." Ajuka answered as though it was obvious.

But the answer did not make the strange looks go away.

"So…do you have all of our blood samples?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Of course I do everyone but Sirzechs." Ajuka answered as he pushed a few buttons on his scanner.

"Eh? Why don't you have any of mine?" Sirzechs ask before a grin broke on his face as he pounded a fist in his open palm. "Ah! I get it! Ajuka-kun must have so much faith in our bond of friendship that he would never fall for an imposter."

"Something like that, I don't need to worry about any Sirzechs imposters because no one will be able to reach the level of stupidity that you do." Ajuka answered plainly still working on the scanner as it began to beep.

"So cruel, this must be where Naru-chan gets his lack of respect for me." Sirzechs muttered as he curled up in a corner with a rain cloud over his head.

"No it comes naturally." Naruto corrected as the cloud above Sirzechs began to rain.

"I thought you said Satans were the leaders of the Underworld." Silvia asked in confusion.

"They are why?" Naruto asked tilting his head.

"And he is one of these Satans?" Silvia asked with a furrowed brow as she pointed to the sulking Sirzechs.

"Yup."

"But…he seems too…immature to be a leader." Silvia gave her honest opinion.

Unfortunately Sirzechs heard and this only added to his depression as lighting began to shoot from the cloud.

"Not only Ajuka-kun and Naru-chan…but the new girl too." He muttered.

Grayfia ignored her husband in favor of watching Ajuka as he worked. Ajuka continued to fiddle with his scanner until his eyes widened a bit.

"Well I'll be…she really is a member of the Lucifuge clan." Ajuka said as his scanner vanished in a flash of light. "Looks like you've found yourself a wayward clansman Grayfia."

"I see." Was all she could say. She turned to look at the girl who was watching her cautiously.

For the first time in who knows how many years Grayfia was stumped. She had no idea what to do in this situation. During the Civil War her family sided with the Old Faction Satan and for a while so did she. However she did not fight for the Old Satans because she believed in their way but because it was her loyalty to her family. But as time went by she soon found that she did not agree with her clan so she left to join the Ant-Satan faction. She knew that by doing this she would be exiling herself from her family but she chose to fight for what she believed in and made her own family.

She made due with the fact that she would forever forsake her clan but here before her was a blood relative who, like her, did not share the original ideals of the Lucifuge.

And she had no idea how to react.

The two Lucifuges settled into a staring contest unsure of what to do. Off on the side Kushina rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance. She snuck up behind Silvia and pushed her into the older woman who caught her out of instinct.

"Geez Grayfia-chan you find a long lost relative and you just stand there." Kushina sighed in exasperation.

"Kushina-sama that was highly unnecessary." Grayfia said as she helped Silvia regain her footing.

"But look at her Grayfia-chan! She's a long lost relative! She's practically your little sister!" Kushina gushed with a smile.

Naruto watched with wide eyes as Grayfia did something he never saw before.

She blushed!

Sure it was only a slight coloring of her cheeks but she was definitely blushing.

'_Little sister?' _a slightly flustered Grayfia thought.

It sounded nice.

The only sibling she had was her younger brother who she had lost contact with after she betrayed the Lucifuge and while she cared about him he was a bit clingy with her.

And not in the adorable 'little sibling never wants to live their older sibling' clingy but the more creepy 'I will not share you with anyone you are mine' clingy.

The closest she had to a sister was her best friend Kushina and while she could be as immature as a little sister it was not the same thing. Technically Rias was her sister-in-law but Sirzechs hogged any and all time with the little red head. Whenever she watched the interaction between her husband and his sister she couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

She looked at the white haired girl in front of her and imagined what it would be like to have a little sister and she found it to be a pleasant thought.

'_Besides she is family in a way and I cannot turn my back on family when they need help.' _She thought to herself.

"Now that you two know each other I was hoping that you could do a favor for me oba-chan (aunt if I remember correctly if not sorry)." Naruto said gaining her attention.

"And what would this favor be Naruto-sama?" Grayfia asked regaining her composure.

"Well, it just so happens that your lost relative shares your talent with ice magic." Naruto started

"Is that so?" Grayfia asked with a raised brow.

"Yup, the only problem is that she has trouble with her control."

"I see, and what would you like me to do about it?" the silver haired woman asked already having an idea.

"Well as one of the greatest ice users in the Underworld I was hoping you could help her. After all, it's like kaa-chan said. You two are practically sisters, isn't it the big sister's job to help the little sister?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Once again Grayfia could feel the heat on her cheeks rise.

Seeing this Naruto smirked as an idea hit him and he was sure it would chip away any resolve Grayfia had. He leaned towards Silvia and whispered something in her ear causing her eyes to widen and her cheeks to burn.

"What?" she whispered back in disbelief.

"Trust me, if you say that she will defiantly train you." Naruto told her with a fox like grin.

Silvia looked from her grinning king towards a curious looking Grayfia before swallowing her nerves. She turned towards her and bowed.

"Please help me onee-sama, I will be forever grateful." She pleaded.

Grayfia stared at her with wide eyes with only one thought running through her mind.

'_She called me onee-sama.' _

On the side Sirzechs, Ajuka and Kushina were watching the scene with amusement. It was very rare to see the usually stoic queen so flustered.

"Well now this is interesting." Ajuka stated.

"Yup, it's so rare seeing Grayfia-chan like this." Kushina added with a smile.

"Looks like she's got herself a new little sister." Sirzechs added with a grin.

"Speaking of which have you noticed that happy look whenever the word 'sister' was mentioned?" Ajuka asked.

"You're right, I guess she has something in common with Sirzechs." Kushina mused causing the crimson haired Satan to look at them curiously.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"You're both siscons." The husband and wife stated with a straight face.

"EHHH?"

"Yup, while you are open with your creepy obsession with you sister." Ajuka started.

"Grayfia seems to be a closet siscon." His queen finished.

"But I'm not a siscon!" Sirzechs insisted.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night." Ajuka said not even looking at his friend who began to sulk.

Back with the others Grayfia coughed into her hand as she tried to control her blush. She noticed Naruto snickering to himself and made a mental note to _reeducate_ him in etiquette as it was very impolite to snicker at a lady.

It had nothing to do with the fact that he was laughing at her embarrassment.

Nope, nothing at all.

"Naruto-sama is my godson and I care deeply for him. As his queen you are expected to stand by his side and help him whenever he is in need of it. As one queen to another I am more than willing to help you prepare for your future responsibilities including how to control you powers." Grayfia answered.

"Thank you." Silvia whispered with a grateful smile.

"Also…" Grayfia continued gaining their attention. They noticed how she avoided making eye contact with the younger Lucifuge. "Both Kushina-sama and Naruto-sama have made valid points about us being family so if you wish to continue addressing me as onee-sama…I have no objections to it."

Back with the others Ajuka smirked while Kushina giggled into her hand.

"Oh yeah, definitely a closet siscon." Kushina whispered her husband who was nodding in agreement.

Silvia stared at Grayfia in shock. The only reason she called her onee-sama in the first place was because Naruto told her to, she thought it would be a onetime thing. She was silent as she thought about it. The only family she ever had was her mother but she remembered watching some of the other children in the village interact with their older siblings and remembered the envious feeling she felt as she watched. Plus they were family so being sisters wasn't that much of a stretch. She was silent for a moment before mentally shrugging, one of the reasons she was so depressed was because she was all alone with no family and now all of a sudden she finds family.

Who was she to look a gift horse by the mouth?

"In that case I am in your care, please take care of me onee-sama." Silvia said with a smile and bow.

"Technically you are under Naruto-sama's care but I am more than willing to help." Grayfia corrected but she also had a small smile.

Naruto slung an arm around Silvia's shoulders grinning happily as he watched the scene before him. "See? I told you things would work out. Aren't you glad you joined my peerage after all?"

Silvia rolled her eyes but she still had a soft smile on her face. "Although I was a bit reluctant at first I can't find it in myself to regret my decision."

"And to think just a few moments ago you were so against the idea of joining my peerage that you hurled a bunch of ice spikes at me." Naruto said as if the risk of getting impaled was a normal occurrence.

"What was that about hurling ice spikes?" Kushina asked with a frown.

Silvia averted her eyes to the ground while Naruto grinned without a care.

"When I first met Silvia she wasn't exactly thrilled to meet me. She thought I was just using her for her powers and attacked me. We fought for a bit then we talked and she agreed to join." Naruto said giving them the short story.

"I see, any particular reason that you attacked my son?" Ajuka asked with a raised brow.

Silvia looked up to see all the adults staring at her which did nothing to calm her nerves.

"Well…when I first saw him he said he was interested in my powers and I have always been self-conscious when it comes to my powers. Before meeting him anything involving my powers always resulted negatively. Because of this I got a bit defensive and we ended up fighting." She explained hoping she wouldn't upset them.

"Do these negative feelings have anything to do with your lack of control?" Grayfia asked.

"Yes, my powers were pretty much active since birth. At first it only started with lowering the temperature around me. Then it started to affect the weather around the village. It began to snow and every now and then I would experience…a sudden burst of energy I guess is the best way to explain. Whenever that happened a blizzard would hit the village. As the years went by the village was met with a permanent winter, the cold and frost slowly killing them. As you can guess they did not take too kindly to this so they tried to kill me in hopes of ending the cold I brought." Silvia informed.

"And where were you're parents during this time?" Kushina asked with a frown. She couldn't help but feel sad for the young girl before her.

"My mother was always there for me. She did not care about my powers. However like I said the temperature began to drop the moment I was born. She was exposed to the cold for so long that it was slowly killing her. Eventually she died and her family disowned me saying I killed her." Silvia answered as guilt and sadness filled her eyes.

"And your father? I'm guessing he is your devil parent?" Sirzechs asked.

"Hai, my mother was human so he is the devil. He abandoned us shortly after my birth. He said he did not want anything to do with a 'disgusting half-breed'. I never understood it before until Naruto told me I was a devil." Silvia explained.

"And do you know his name?" Grayfia asked with narrowed eyes.

"No I don't. My mother never told me his first name only that his last. I'm not sure why." Silvia shrugged.

"You say that your powers began to develop since birth?" Ajuka asked with a pensive expression.

"Yes, my mother said the temperature began to drop only a few hours after my birth. It was only a few days later that she realized that I was actually responsible for the sudden cold spell somehow."

"How strange." Ajuka muttered as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"How is that strange?" Naruto asked.

"It's very rare for someone to unlock their powers at such young age. The fact that she did only a few hours after her birth is basically impossible." Ajuka explained as he studied Silvia.

"Beelzebub-sama is correct. Most members of the Lucifuge clan unlocked their magical powers around 7 years of age. I myself unlocked my powers when I was a five but I was considered a prodigy among our clan. I have never heard of a case of someone using their magic a few hours after birth." Grayfia agreed.

"So…what you're trying to say is…?" Naruto trailed off wondering what they meant. The only thing he was able to pick up was that Silvia seemed to be some kind of prodigy or something.

"What they mean is that Silvia activating her powers so young is almost impossible. The only thing I can think of is that an outside source triggered it and forced her to unleash her magic. That could also explain why she has trouble with her control, because she activated it prematurely. Her lack of guidance is another contribution to her lack of control but seeing as she grew up in a human village that is understandable." Sirzechs added his opinion.

"I agree with Sirzechs' theory about an outside source. But what could it be." Kushina mused.

"Well…I can't be 100% positive but she was half human." Ajuka stated.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Silvia asked with a frown as she listened to all the theories.

"Well, there are certain humans that are given something called Sacred Gears." Ajuka answered.

"Sacred Gear?" Naruto asked wide eyed before staring at Silvia. Was it possible that she had one?

"What is that?" Silvia asked never hearing the term before.

"The God of the Bible created the Sacred Gears as part of His system to enact miracles on Earth. There are multiple Sacred Gears with various affects. Only human and human hybrids are born with them though." Kushina explained.

"Since you were a hybrid it is possible you posses one. My guess is that it was unintentionally activated when you were born. That can also explain your control problem. The unconscious and continues activation of your Sacred Gear could be cancelling out your control which would lead to those blizzards and whatnot." Ajuka added.

"So my ice powers are not really mine but rather this Sacred Gear that I may possess?" Silvia asked not knowing how to feel about it.

"It is possible that you have an ice type Sacred Gear but it is also possible that you have one that increases your natural skills." Grayfia answered for her causing the younger girl to nod in understanding.

"So how do we find out for sure?" Naruto asked his father.

"The only way to tell for sure is for her to summon it." Came the older devil's answer.

"Summon it?" Silvia repeated. "Exactly how do I do that?"

"Close your eyes and take a stance that makes you feel empowered." Ajuka instructed.

Silvia looked at him in confusion but shrugged it off and decided to just go with it. She closed her eyes and raised her right arm with her palm open. It was a simple stance but it was the most common one she made when she used her ice magic.

"Alright now you have to focus. Focus on the flow of your demonic energy and search for any interference. Once you find it you must pull it out. Sacred Gears respond to one's desire so you must want to summon it." Ajuka continued.

Silvia, with her eyes still closed, nodded showing that she heard him. She began to focus on the flow of her demonic energy. Usually whenever she cast her magic she just focused on the end results she never even thought about something like this. After a few moments of focus she was able to feel a falter in her flow and focused on that. She tried to pull it out but found it difficult. Remembering Ajuka's words she began to think about what it is that she desired and what she desired was control. She wanted to finally be able to control her power and this sacred gear was in her way.

The others watched her as her power began to spike and a white aura surrounded her. The temperature in the room began to drop and her eyes suddenly snapped open as a flash of light surrounded her forcing the others to close their eyes.

"Did I do it?" Silvia asked as the light faded. She examined herself and noticed something.

She was now wearing a necklace, a necklace that she had never seen before. Not only that but she was also surrounded by an icy mist like shroud.

"Is this the Sacred Gear you guys were talking about?" she asked with a frown. Honestly speaking she was expecting something like a weapon with the way they spoke about Sacred Gears not a piece of jewelry.

"I believe so, now let's get a closer look." Ajuka said as he walked towards the young girl noticing how much colder it got the closer he got.

The necklace was a bid necklace he noticed. It was made of what appeared to be silver and encrusted with ice blue jewels. Whatever it was it looked valuable, the kind of jewelry that a noble would wear. He reached towards one of the jewels and drew his finger back.

"That's really cold." Ajuka commented as he looked at his finger which was now frostbitten.

"There's a lot of power coming from that." Kushina observed as she looked at the necklace carefully.

"But what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Silvia I want you to channel some of your yoki into the necklace, just I little bit though." Grayfia instructed.

Taking a deep breath Silvia did as she was told and focused her power into the necklace and the effect was instant.

The floor was now covered in a layer of ice and an icy mist spread throughout the room.

"Wow, I barely tried." Silvia admitted. Whatever this Sacred Gear was must have been pretty strong.

"I think I know what we have here and I must say you really lucked out on this one Naru-chan." Sirzechs said with a grin.

"Really? Why what is it?" Naruto asked looking at his godfather for answers. While he and his father liked to make fun of the Lucifer they knew that he was the leader of the Satans for a reason so if he said he knew what this was then there was little doubt in Naruto's mind that he knew for sure.

"Well we are looking at the new wielder of Absolute Demise, also known as the Eternal Ice Princess." Sirzechs answered.

"What?" Naruto asked in shock. If that was true then that would mean…

"You heard me, you're queen just so happens to be a Longinus wielder." Sirzechs said with a grin.

"Well I'll be, I do believe you're right Sirzechs. Congratulations Naruto." Ajuka said with a similar grin.

"No way." Naruto muttered to himself.

"Longinus wielder? What does that mean?" Silvia asked in confusion.

"There are 13 unique Sacred Gears in the world known as the Longinus. They are so strong that they are capable of killing a god." Ajuka explained.

"Really? Something like that was with me this whole time." Silvia asked shocked that she had something so strong.

"Yes, in fact the Absolute Demise was the thing responsible for the Ice Age." Kushina added.

"So now that we know what was responsible for your lack of control we can begin your training." Grayfia said.

"Thank you onee-sama." Silvia said with a smile. She took a quick glance at her king and her smile widened, just this morning she expected her day to follow the normal pattern of loneliness and now she finds herself surrounded by people who not only are unafraid of her abilities but are also willing to help her with it. Not only that but she found family and it was all thanks to her king.

She heard Naruto saying that his goal was to surpass his father and she made a silent vow that she would help him along the way in any way possible.

As for Naruto, he could only watch with a huge smile. Today was definitely the best birthday ever. He gained a new friend. He gained a queen for his peerage. Not just any queen but a Longinus wielding queen who just so happens to be related to his godmother. Oh yeah, this was without a doubt his best birthday yet and only one thought ran through his mind.

'_Ha! My peerage only has one member and it's already this kickass! Suck on that Sairaorg!'_

**End of Chapter**

* * *

Honestly I'm not so sure about this chapter, it did not come out the way I wanted but tell me what you thought about it. Good, bad, decent?

**Silvia: **she has officially joined the peerage and met her king's family. Now a lot of you have guessed correctly, she is in fact the wielder of Absolute Demise. Now since Absolute Demise has not been shown in the novel yet I do not know what it looks like so I based its appearance off of its other name, the Eternal Ice Princess. My original idea was to make it a tiara but that just seemed too impractical in a fight (as in it would fall off too early during battle). So I decided to go with a necklace.


End file.
